The Chois
by wonkyumafias
Summary: Ada saja hal seru, menarik, bahkan aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi di keluarga Choi. Kisah mereka sudah seperti serial family reality show! Main pairs: WonKyu, SuDO, 2min. Boy x Boy, MPreg and kinda incest. Wish you like it!
1. Episode 1: Failing Grade

**-The Chois-**

**Written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Casts: Siwon and Kyuhyun SJ | Minho SHINee | Suho EXO**

**Main Pairs: WonKyu | 2min | Sudo**

**Warning: MPreg | Kinda incest ^^**

* * *

**Annyeong! We are the Choi Family!**

**Family members:**

-**Choi Siwon**: Kepala keluarga Choi. Pengusaha kaya yang tampan dan profesional, _gentleman _yang pandai memperlakukan wanita.

-**Choi Kyuhyun**: Istri dari Choi Siwon, ibu dari Choi Junmyeon (Suho) dan Choi Minho. Seorang manajer di sebuah kantor _financial_. Meskipun sikapnya _grumpy_, ia sangat sayang dan bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga dan membina kedua anaknya.

-**Choi Junmyeon**: anak sulung keluarga Choi. _Nickname: _Suho. Wajah dan senyum bak malaikat, juga sifat baik hati yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

-**Choi Minho**: anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Atletik, postur tinggi, tegap, dan memiliki wajah manis—_model-ish_ seperti ayah dan ibunya. Pandai memperlakukan wanita dan sangat sayang pada kedua orang tuanya.

**And now… welcome to our lovely family's daily life….**

**EPISODE 1:**

**FAILING GRADE**

Hari Minggu yang cerah. Seluruh anggota keluarga Choi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kyuhyun sedang naik ke lantai dua untuk mengecek kamar anak-anaknya; apakah mereka sudah merapikan kamar mereka atau belum. Saat itu pintu kamar Minho terbuka dan ia melihat kertas-kertas yang berantakan di meja belajar.

"Apa ini, masa' ada kertas menyembul dari dalam laci. Kalau dokumen penting bagaimana? Minho tidak menutup lacinya dengan benar," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menarik laci itu dan mengambil kertas-kertas yang terjepit di sana.

Mata bulatnya memberi pandangan sekilas dan—ibu dua anak itu terkejut seketika.

Kyuhyun membaca kembali tulisan di kertas-kertas itu. Benar, itu adalah kertas ulangan Minho. Yang membuatnya marah adalah… nilai yang ada di kertas-kertas itu tidak bisa dibilang baik.

"CHOI MINHO! Ke sini sekarang!"

Terdengar seseorang berlari menaiki tangga.

"Ya, _Umma_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada putra bungsunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Minho hanya memakai _sleeveless tee_ dan celana _training_. Ia sedang mengeringkan keringat yang mengaliri lehernya dengan handuk yang ia pegang. Sepertinya ia habis berolah raga bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

_Seksi_, batin Kyuhyun.

Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya.

"Minho, apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas ulangan yang dipegangnya pada Minho.

Mata Minho membulat seperti ibunya. "I-itu—"

"_Umma_ menemukannya terjepit di laci meja belajarmu. Jadi, kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, begitu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gaya seperti detektif. Sherlock Holmes.

Minho bisa membaca kalimat _I'm so curious, yeah~ _dari wajah ibunya.

"Maaf, _Umma_," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Setelah itu ia menampilkan wajah menyesal yang sangat manis.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "_Umma_ tidak menyangka nilai-nilaimu buruk, Minho. _Umma_ kira kau belajar dengan giat."

Minho hanya menunduk sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ibunya yang terlihat cantik meski hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang garis-garis dan celana panjang.

"Kita harus bicarakan ini dengan ayahmu." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Minho menuju ruang keluarga. Minho hanya bisa mengikuti, pasrah.

-TheChois-

Seluruh keluarga berkumpul di ruangan beralaskan karpet dengan sofa empuk, meja, dan TV plasma. Jangan kaget melihat betapa bagus dan mewahnya rumah keluarga Choi. Mereka _memang_ kaya-raya.

Kyuhyun menatap ketiga lelaki yang duduk di sofa sementara ia berdiri di seberang mereka, dibatasi oleh meja kaca. Ia merasa seperti polisi yang akan menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

Minho masih menunduk. Junmyeon melirik ke adiknya, bingung. Sang ayah duduk di sebelah kirinya, kebingungan juga.

Ketiganya masih memakai pakaian olah raga dan berkeringat. Aroma feromon menguar.

_Mereka terlalu seksi,_ Kyuhyun membatin (lagi). _Kenapa anggota keluargaku begini? Aku jadi bertanya, apa aku seksi juga?_

Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak terlalu bagus seperti tiga orang di depan sana. Dia tidak merasa seksi.

Namun pernyataan lain datang dari Choi Siwon. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan nyengir.

"_Baby, you're so sexy this morning_."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian bertiga untuk membahas nilai Minho yang buruk di sekolah," Kyuhyun menampik begitu saja pernyataan suaminya barusan meskipun sebenarnya ia senang mendengarnya. "Aku sudah berpikir tadi dan menemukan solusinya."

"Nilai Minho? Solusi?" Suho berpikir sejenak, lalu ia kini mengerti permasalahannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya dengan prihatin.

"Itu karena kepala keluarga yang tidak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek nilai anaknya di sekolah! Juga tidak membantu mengerjakan PR!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan: _ I got you little runaway~_

Siwon yang tadi sedang terpana oleh sosok cantik istrinya langsung tersadar. "_Mwo_?" ia menunjuk dirinya, "aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"T-tapi—" ia menoleh pada anak-anaknya, meminta pembelaan, "—aku kan memang sibuk bekerja, _Baby_. Aku sering menanyakan mereka tentang sekolah kok setiap kita berakhir pekan sama-sama seperti ini."

"Itu benar, _Umma_," Junmyeon yang bijak berkata dengan lembut pada ibunya. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah ayahnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihat mereka dari jauh akan mengira mereka kembar.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ditambah dengan membantu Minho mengerjakan PR," tukas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi _Appa_ sibuk bekerja, _Umma_. Pulangnya juga malam, belum kalau lembur. Sampai rumah pasti sudah capek," ujar Minho. Siwon mengangguk-angguk.

_'Capek apanya? Malam Sabtu kemarin dia pulang pukul 11 malam dan langsung…' _pikiran Kyuhyun selanjutnya perlu disensor.

"Ini adalah solusi pertama _Umma_. Kalian berdua cobalah melakukannya dulu. Nanti kita lihat hasilnya." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tegas, memukul palu pengadilan kali ini.

Minho menatap ayahnya dengan rasa bersalah. Junmyeon merangkulnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Appa_," ujar Minho, "terima kasih dukungannya, Suho_-hyung_."

"Kita turuti dulu saja permintaan _Umma_ kalian, oke?" Siwon tersenyum. "Minho, _Appa_ akan berusaha sebisa mungkin pulang cepat dan membantumu mengerjakan PR. Tunggulah _Appa_ pulang di ruang TV ya!"

Minho mengangguk. Ia hanya bisa berharap rencana ini berjalan lancar.

**Umma's plan no.1:**

**Studying with Appa**

Entah sudah berapa kali Minho mengganti _channel_ TV di depannya. Ia sudah mempelajari materi untuk besok dan mengerjakan PR, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang ia tidak mengerti dan ia ingin bertanya pada Siwon.

"_Appa _pulang jam berapa sih… katanya mau pulang jam enam…," Minho mendesah pelan dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul 10 malam.

Ponsel Minho berbunyi. Muncul foto ayahnya yang tampan dengan tulisan _Appa_ di bawahnya.

"Halo?" Minho mengangkat telepon, "iya, aku menunggu di ruang TV. Oh begitu… ada _meeting_ mendadak dengan para pemegang saham, ya…. Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan, _Appa_."

Telepon ditutup. Siwon mengabari putranya kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia terlambat pulang karena ada rapat yang harus ia ikuti.

Pukul 22.30. Minho tersenyum pada _appa_-nya yang memasuki ruang TV dengan jas tersampir di lengan sambil melonggarkan dasi.

"Selamat datang, _Appa_," sapa Minho ketika Siwon mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya itu.

"Kau sudah mempelajari ini lebih dulu ya?" tanya Siwon, melihat beberapa buku tergeletak di meja.

"Begitulah," jawab Minho. Sekilas ia menangkap ekspresi lelah di wajah ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Siwon mengambil salah satu buku dan melihat-lihat.

Minho mengambil alih buku itu dan membuka halaman yang sudah ia tandai. "Yang ini, _Appa_," ia menunjuk judul salah satu bab. Siwon mengangguk. Ia mengambil buku itu lagi.

"Oke, coba _Appa _baca dulu ya," ujar Siwon.

Lima menit berlalu. Tidak ada suara. Siwon menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Naah, _Appa_ paham! Jadi, begini maksudnya—"

Minho sudah tertidur pulas di sofa. Siwon jadi bingung.

"Bangun, Nak…." Siwon menepuk-nepuk bahu anaknya, sedikit tidak tega.

"Eh? Maaf _Appa_," Minho langsung terbangun. Ia merasa tidak enak pada ayahnya.

Kemudian Siwon menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia pahami. Minho mengangguk-angguk paham, sebetulnya, setengah paham, karena kantuk sudah mulai menguasainya.

Siwon berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menguap. "Mana lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Minho mengambil PR yang ia kerjakan tadi dan menunjuk salah satu soal. "Seharusnya jawabannya ada di buku yang itu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya," kata Minho.

"_Okay_. Coba _Appa _carikan," kata Siwon lembut. Ia membaca dan membolak-balik halaman dari buku yang lumayan tebal itu. Matanya terasa berat. Kerja seharian telah menyita tenaganya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba ada yang membentur bahunya. Minho rupanya tertidur dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Siwon.

Kali ini Siwon benar-benar tidak tega membangunkannya. Ia meletakkan buku di meja dan karena merasa ngantuk juga, ia ikut tertidur bersama Minho di sofa.

Begitu lewat tengah malam, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia heran mengapa _hubby _-nya belum juga masuk ke kamar dan tidur dengannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di ruang TV. Ayah dan anak itu tertidur nyenyak sekali. Saling bersandar satu sama lain. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil selimut dari dalam lemarinya dan menyelimuti kedua lelaki itu.

"Selamat beristirahat," bisik Kyuhyun dengan _angel voice_ miliknya. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan tidur.

-TheChois-

Keesokan paginya seluruh keluarga sarapan bersama di meja makan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya benar kalau belajar dengan _Appa_ itu kurang efektif," kata Kyuhyun, membuat Minho dan Siwon lega. "Minho, apa jadwal pelajaranmu besok?"

"Ah! Ada kuis matematika, _Umma_," jawab Minho sambil mengunyah sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Mulai malam ini, kau akan belajar dengan _Umma_," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum super manis.

"Wah, matematika itu pelajaran favorit ibu kalian," celetuk Siwon.

"Waah, hebat sekali," puji Suho sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar-binar. Kyuhyun balas mengelus-elus pipi anak sulungnya.

_Semoga berjalan lancar_, Minho kembali berharap.

**Umma's Plan no.2**

**Studying with Umma**

"Naah, Minhooo," Kyuhyun memanggil putranya dan menunjuk ke buku matematika. "Coba kau kerjakan latihan soal yang ini ya. Nomor satu sampai sepuluh. Nanti, _Umma_ periksa jawabannya. Oke?"

Minho tersenyum lebar, kelewat _excited_ melihat wajah manis ibunya. "Baiklah, _Umma_~"

Sementara Minho mengerjakan, Kyuhyun membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Pukul 7 malam tiba, Suho yang tadinya menonton TV di situ memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan menyelesaikan tugas makalahnya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kyuhyun menunggu sambil bermain Starcraft.

Minho sama sekali tidak keberatan ibunya bermain _game_ sementara ia mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Sesekali ia melirik wajah ibunya sambil cengar-cengir. Bisa memandangi ibunya adalah satu dari sekian harta karun yang ada di dunia ini—bagi Minho.

"_Umma_," panggil Minho dengan nada paling manja yang ia miliki, "sudah selesai."

"Sebentar, Nak. Sedikit lagi musuhnya kalah."

Wajah Minho berubah datar. Tapi se-menyebalkan atau se-_grumpy_ apapun ibunya, ia tetap saja menyayanginya.

Lima belas menit berlalu.

"YEAH!" pekikan kemenangan Kyuhyun mengakhiri penantian Minho. "Baiklah, coba sini _umma_ periksa!"

Kyuhyun memeriksa jawaban Minho dengan seksama. Minho memandangi wajah serius ibunya dengan gemas.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 1 tapi kenapa nomor 2-nya salah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum. "Nomor 2 itu pakai rumus yang sama dengan nomor 1, cuma cara pengerjaannya dibalik."

Minho _clueless_. "Dibalik?"

"Begini…."

Kyuhyun dan Minho duduk berdempetan di atas karpet. Kyuhyun mengambil selembar kertas kosong untuk menerangkan bagaimana cara menjawab soal nomor 2.

Minho sangat senang bisa belajar bersama _umma_-nya. Ia juga sangat senang bisa belajar dengan Siwon. Tetapi, tentu ibunya yang cantik itu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri buat Minho.

"Bagaimana, mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minho mengangguk.

"Sekarang coba kerjakan sendiri. Akan _umma_ buatkan soal yang baru," ujar Kyuhyun. Minho mengangguk lagi.

Choi Minho berhasil mengerjakan soal itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan.

"Naah, bisa kaan? Itu baru anak _umma_," puji Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Minho.

Dengan jarak hanya lima senti dari wajah manis ibunya, Minho merasa tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

"_Ummaaa~"_

"Ya?"

"_Ppoppoooo_~" Minho mengerucutkan bibir, meminta kecupan dari ibunya. Kyuhyun sontak menjauh dan tertawa.

"_Yah_, Minho… kamu ini sudah kelas 1 SMA, masa' masih minta cium sama _umma_," ujar Kyuhyun dengan segaris warna _pink_ di pipinya yang _chubby_.

"Memang kenaapaa? Nggak pa-pa kan _Umma_," sahut Minho, "Suho-_hyung _juga kemarin kulihat masih nyender-nyender sama _Umma_."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, heran pada tingkah kedua anaknya yang sudah SMA tapi masih manja tidak karuan. "Ah, kalian ini. Nomor 6 dan 8 salah! Coba kerjakan lebih teliti. _Umma_ mau mengambil cemilan di kulkas."

Kyuhyun terlalu cepat berdiri. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan menabrak sandaran kursi sofa.

"Aduh!"

Minho terkejut dan langsung ikut berdiri.

"_Umma_? Tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati!" Minho mendekap ibunya dengan tangan kiri dan mengelus-elus lengan kiri ibunya yang terbentur dengan tangan kanan.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Minho," ujar Kyuhyun, sedikit malu karena kecerobohannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba pergi, tetapi Minho malah mengeratkan dekapannya.

_Apa-apaan ini_, batin Kyuhyun.

Minho tersenyum jahil. "_Umma_, jangan bikin khawatir dong… Kalau—"

"_APPA _PULAAANG~!"

_Bruk!_

Siwon menjatuhkan kantung plastik berisi cemilan untuk Kyuhyun ketika melihat istrinya yang tercinta sedang dipeluk-peluk oleh anaknya.

'_Apa-apaan? Adegan mesra macam apa ini?_' batin Siwon sambil melotot.

"Eh, _Appa _pulang cepat!" sahut Minho sambil tersenyum lebar, masih memeluk ibunya erat-erat.

Dengan wajah cemberut Siwon menghampiri istri dan anaknya. Ia melepas lengan Minho dari Kyuhyun.

"Minho, kau seharusnya belajar. Bukan mesra-mesraan dengan ibumu sendiri," sembur Siwon. Yang disembur hanya nyengir dengan imutnya.

Siwon mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan, menaikkannya ke bahunya, lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar.

"_Yah! Yah! _Turunkan! Turunkan aku! Kenapa kau cemburu dengan anakmu sendiri! _Yah!_ Wonnieeee~!" suara Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang ketika pintu kamar ditutup.

_Cklek_, pintu terbuka lagi. Kepala Siwon muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan belajar dengan kakakmu, _araso_?"

Pintu kembali ditutup.

"_Aissssh! _WONNIEEE!" terdengar teriakan mengamuk Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Ah, _Appa _itu selalu begitu. _Umma_ kan juga milikku, bukan milikmu saja," gerutu Minho sambil merapikan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Saat itu Minho ingin langsung masuk kamar dan tidur, tetapi ia terpikir sesuatu ketika melihat pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Mungkin _Hyung_ masih belum tidur… apa aku minta diajari sekarang, ya?" gumamnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar itu dan ternyata tidak dikunci.

Minho membuka pintu perlahan. Lampu kamar sudah mati. Berbeda dengan Minho yang tidur dengan lampu menyala, maka Suho tidur dengan lampu mati.

"Sudah tidur rupanya," ucap Minho pelan, melihat kakaknya sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengendap-endap masuk, mendekat, dan membenahi selimut kakaknya yang terjuntai ke bawah.

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung_," bisiknya, "_Hyung_ kalau tidur wajahnya imut seperti _Umma_."

Sambil menahan tawa, Minho keluar dari kamar Suho. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu lalu tidur pulas di kamarnya.

**Appa's Plan no.1**

**Studying with Junmyeon-hyung**

_"Minho, tirulah Junmyeonnie kakakmu._"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepala Minho. Junmyeon memang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, tetapi kakaknya itu selalu dapat peringkat terbaik di kelasnya. Jika Minho sekarang kelas 1 SMA, maka Junmyeon duduk di kelas 2. Mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Bagaimana kuis Matematika-mu tadi?" tanya Suho sambil membawa dua cangkir teh untuk mereka berdua. Minho hanya mendengus.

"Lumayan. Tapi, nggak begitu baik. Sebelum _Umma_ selesai mengajariku, _Appa _sudah menculiknya duluan," jawab Minho.

Suho tergelak. "Baiklaah, apa yang akan kita pelajari sekarang?"

"_Hyung_!" Minho memutar tubuhnya ke kanan, menghadap kakaknya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang TV. "Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu mudah menghapal pelajaran?"

Suho tersenyum. "Minho-_ah_, pelajaran itu dipahami, bukan dihapalkan," jawabnya.

Minho cemberut. "Tapi meskipun sudah paham tetap harus dihapalkan! Misalnya… arti istilah atau satu kata tertentu. Meskipun tahu artinya, tapi kalau nggak ingat?"

Suho mengangguk-angguk, kelihatan setuju dengan adiknya. "Hmmm, mungkin memang benar… ada yang harus selalu diingat…."

"Benar kan _Hyung_!" ujar Minho sambil melemparkan pandangan: tuh-kan-apa-gue-bilang. Ia mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya sedikit.

Suho membuka buku milik Minho dan membaca pada halaman yang ditandai.

"Kau suka mendengarkan lagu, kan?" tanya Suho sambil melirik adiknya. Minho mengangguk.

"Lalu… dari bab ini apa yang kira-kira perlu dihapalkan?"

Minho membaca halaman yang ditunjuk kakaknya. "Tiga istilah ini, _Hyung_. Juga definisinya."

Suho mengangguk. Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu mendendangkan tiga istilah tadi beserta definisinya.

Minho terlihat takjub dengan nyanyian kakaknya. Itulah mengapa kakaknya ingat istilah-istilah yang dihapalkannya—karena ia tidak menghapalkannya secara biasa-biasa saja melainkan menyanyikannya.

"Aku nggak pernah terpikir cara itu, _Hyung_!" Minho berkata dengan antusias, "menghapal dengan bernyanyi!"

Suho menyanyikan istilah-istilah itu sekali lagi. Minho mendengarkan dengan tertarik.

"Aku berpikir, kenapa mudah sekali buatku menghapal lirik lagu dibanding pelajaran. Mungkin perbedaannya karena lirik itu memiliki nada yang sangat menyenangkan jika dinyanyikan. Jadi… kuputuskan untuk menghapal dengan bernyanyi!" jelas Suho. Minho tertawa.

"Hebat sekali _Hyung_! _Daebak_!" pujinya, "dan suara _Hyung_, seperti biasa, indah sekali!"

Suho tertawa malu mendengar pujian adiknya. "Kau ini berlebihan."

"Apakah _Hyung_ mewarisi suara _Umma_ yang sangat indah? Hahahaha," terka Minho. Suho berhenti tertawa dan hanya mengulum senyum saking malunya.

"Tapi, _Hyung_," Minho berhenti tertawa juga, "aku tidak terbiasa dengan nyanyian begitu…."

Suho mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu, kau akan menghapal dengan cara apa?"

-TheChois-

**Choi Minho's Class**

**History Test**

Ujian sejarah dimulai. Beberapa murid mulai mengerjakan, tapi ada pula yang bengong, bingung, bahkan menguap.

Minho mengamati soal itu dengan serius. Rasa takut akan dapat nilai jelek lagi menghinggapi hatinya. Tetapi mengingat dukungan kakak, ayah, dan ibunya, pemuda itu jadi bersemangat.

_'Aku pasti bisa. Hwaiting, Minho!'_ batinnya.

Dengan cepat, Minho mengangkat tangan. "Pak Guru!"

Seluruh kelas terkejut. "Kau mau apa, Minho?" tanya Jinki yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Choi Minho?" tanya Pak Guru, berjalan menghampiri Minho.

"Aku sudah belajar dan menghapal materi ini Pak, tapi untuk mengerjakannya, bolehkah aku sedikit… berisik?" pinta Minho.

Guru sejarah itu mengernyit. "Tentu saja kau tidak boleh berisik."

"Sedikit saja, Pak. Aku perlu mengucapkan apa yang aku hapalkan, kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan! Kumohon, Pak!" pinta Minho lagi.

Guru itu akhirnya mengiyakan. "Baiklah, tapi pastikan suaramu sangat pelan. Jangan mengganggu teman-temanmu."

Minho tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Pak!"

"Memangnya kau mau apaaa?" kali ini Jonghyun yang duduk di depan Minho bertanya. Minho hanya nyengir.

"Semua, kembali kerjakan ujiannya!" perintah Pak Guru. Semua murid kembali konsentrasi ke kertas masing-masing. "Jangan berbuat curang. Bapak akan pergi ke kantor sebentar."

Pak Guru keluar dari kelas.

Saat itulah, beberapa detik kemudian, mereka samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang… tepatnya… Minho.

Minho yang sedang nge -_rap_.

Minho mengucapkan semua yang dihapalkannya dengan melakukan _rap_. Ia sangat ahli dalam hal ini, teman-temannya tahu itu.

"Astaga… aku tidak tahu ada cara seperti itu!" gumam Kibum sambil cekikikan. Tetapi murid-murid yang lain juga mendengar tawa Kibum dan mulai ikut tertawa. Kelas sesaat riuh.

"Hei, hei, tenang! Jangan berisik!" tegur Jinki sang ketua kelas—ia sendiri juga ikut tertawa.

Minho tidak peduli dengan teman-teman yang menertawakannya. Ia melanjutkan _rap_nya dengan volume sekecil mungkin, sambil terus mengisi kertas jawaban. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati mengerjakan ujian itu, sampai ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memandanginya. Minho menoleh ke kanan.

"Taeminnie?" Minho memanggil orang itu, kaget. "K-kenapa?"

Taemin menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "_Ani…_ caramu itu… unik sekali!"

Minho tersenyum, menggoda Taemin. "Apakah itu pujian?"

Taemin menahan tawa. Wajahnya terlihat malu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas jawaban dan mengangguk.

Minho merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan nilai-nilai ulangannya pada keluarganya. Sepertinya setelah ini, Minho tidak perlu menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu lagi di dalam laci!

-End-

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! See you in the 2nd episode! ^0^

Regards,

wonkyumafias


	2. Episode 2: Boyfriend Loves Daddy

**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews in the 1st episode :D**

**Here comes episode 2, hope you like it! ^o^**

* * *

**-The Chois-**

**Written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Cast: Siwon and Kyuhyun SJ | Minho SHINee | Suho EXO**

**Main Pairs: WonKyu | 2min | Sudo**

**Annyeong! We are the Choi Family!**

**Family members:**

-**Choi Siwon (37) **: Kepala keluarga Choi. Pengusaha kaya yang tampan dan profesional, _gentleman _yang pandai memperlakukan wanita.

-**Choi Kyuhyun (35) **: Istri dari Choi Siwon, ibu dari Choi Junmyeon (Suho) dan Choi Minho. Seorang manajer di sebuah kantor _financial_. Meskipun sikapnya _grumpy_, ia sangat sayang dan bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga dan membina kedua anaknya.

-**Choi Junmyeon (17) **: anak sulung keluarga Choi. _Nickname: _Suho. Wajah dan senyum bak malaikat, juga sifat baik hati yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

-**Choi Minho (16) **: anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Atletik, postur tinggi, tegap, dan memiliki wajah manis—_model-ish_ seperti ayah dan ibunya. Pandai memperlakukan wanita dan sangat sayang pada kedua orang tuanya.

**And now… welcome to our lovely family's daily life….**

* * *

** EPISODE 2:**

**BOYFRIEND LOVES DADDY**

Pukul 9 malam. Choi Junmyeon bersandar di sandaran tempat tidurnya dengan selimut menutupi pangkuannya. Dia sudah siap tidur, tetapi sebelumnya seperti biasa, ia mengobrol dulu dengan kekasihnya lewat telepon.

"Sudah dua tahun aku pacaran denganmu, _Hyung_," suara Do Kyungsoo terdengar begitu indah di telinga Suho, "sudah sering juga aku mengajakmu main ke rumahku, tapi aku belum pernah satu kalipun kau ajak ke rumahmu…."

Suho menghela napas.

"Kenapa _Hyung_? Apakah tidak boleh… aku ke rumahmu dan berkenalan dengan keluargamu?" Kyungsoo terdengar merengek. Suho tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa wajah Kyungsoo saat mengatakan itu. Pasti imutnya kelewatan.

"Kau kan sudah kenal Minho…," jawab Suho.

"Tapi aku juga ingin bertemu _appa _dan _umma_-mu _Hyung_," pinta Kyungsoo lagi.

Sebetulnya bukannya Suho tidak mau mengenalkan kedua orang tuanya, tetapi…

"Keluargaku agak aneh, mungkin kau tidak akan suka," ujar Suho lagi, memberi alasan.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa kok _Hyung_, itu kan keluargamu… aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Suho meninju tembok di sampingnya pelan.

'_Bukan… bukan begitu Kyungsoo… masalahnya… masalahnya adalah… ayahku itu… …ayahku itu paling tidak bisa melihat makhluk manis sepertimu! Kau dalam bahaya!'_

"_Hyung_? Kenapa diam saja?" panggil Kyungsoo, "ayolah _Hyung_, boleh kan aku bertamu? Akan kumasakkan makan malam untuk kalian, spaghetti andalanku. Bagaimana, boleh kan?"

Suho berpikir sejenak. _'Asalkan aku bisa melindungi dia dari Appa_….'

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo. Besok malam, kau akan kujemput di rumahmu. Kita ke supermarket dulu untuk belanja, setelah itu kita ke rumahku. Oke?"

Suho tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk bantalnya mendengar Kyungsoo bersorak gembira.

"Oke, _Hyung_! Sekarang ayo tidur! Ah! Aku nggak sabar menunggu besok!" Kyungsoo terdengar ceria sekali. Suho tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Ayo kita tidur! Selamat malam, Kyungsoo," ujar Suho lembut.

"Selamat malam, terima kasih ya _Hyung_, aku senang sekali," sahut Kyungsoo.

Telepon ditutup. Suho mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat. Ia mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu kamarnya dan menguping pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo….

-TheChois-

Kyungsoo memandang pantulan dirinya di di cermin. Sesekali ia membenahi rambutnya yang sudah terlewat rapih. Tidak jarang pula jemari lentiknya melepas dan kembali memasang kancing baju teratasnya.

Setelah sekian lama barulah Kyungsoo memutuskan kalau hari ini dia tidak akan memakai kemeja melainkan t-shirt.

Buang buang waktu.

Sesungguhnya pemuda berwajah _doll-ish_ itu tidak suka membuang waktu dan juga bukan orang yang plin plan. Tetapi mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting.

Setelah 2 tahun berpacaran akhirnya ia akan pergi ke rumah Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupanya dan juga rasa senangnya. Pemuda manis itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Astaga apakah orang tua Junmyeon akan senang melihatku? Apakah ini sudah cukup bagus _aish_..." gumamnya pelan.

Setelah 5 menit berdiri mematung ia memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya tetapi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh pintu lemari suara klakson mobil terdengar dari luar.

Kyungsoo yang tau itu kekasihnya segera bergegas sambil melenguh pelan.

Pemuda itu segera mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu saat ia membalikkan badanya ia tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganya dari Junmyeon.

Kekasihnya itu memang selalu terlihat menawan... Tetapi Junmyeon dengan _v-neck_ _tee _dan _skinny jeans_...

Asdfghjkl...

"Kau terlihat manis Kyungsoo," ujar Junmyeon lembut seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil dan 'terima kasih' yang samar.

Di perjalanan mereka berdua saling mencuri pandang. Sampai akhirnya tatapan keduanya bertemu dan di saat yang sama saling melemparkan senyum manis.

Ingin Junmyeon terus seperti ini...

"Apakah Minho di rumah, Junmyeonie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang pergi dengan Taemin," jawabnya. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam: oh.

"_Umma_-mu?"

"Kerja. Kurasa belum pulang."

"Kalau _Appa_mu?"

DEG

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suatu firasat buruk terlintas di benak Junmyeon. Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi milik pemuda satunya itu langsung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa Junmyeonie?"

_Kyungsoo... Perasaanku tak enak..._

_Oom itu... Maksudku, ayahku..._

"Ah tak apa. Aku hanya merasa seseorang menohok kepalaku." Kyungsoo langsung menyentuh wajah Junmyeon lembut.

"Kau tak apa? Aku khawatir... Kau sakit Junmyeonie?" Wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang khawatir adalah satu dari 1000 ekspresi Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan. Meski semuanya menggemaskan.

_Kyungsoo, berhenti menatapku seperti itu... _

"Ah.. Aku tak apa," ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Junmyeon.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumah keluarga Choi.

"Aku tidak siap," gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Begitu pula aku," gumam Junmyeon lebih pelan lagi. Sedari tadi perasaanya tak enak dan sesaat setelah ia sampai di depan pintu depan rumahnya perasaanya semakin tidak enak.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo, kekasihnya itu sedang mengelus pelan dadanya dan menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Junmyeon tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Suho melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Kyungsoo lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Tenanglah Kyungsoo kan ada aku," ujarnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo memang selalu manis. Manisnya ekstrim. Junmyeon merasa terkena diabetes akibat tingkat kemanisan pacarnya itu.

Kedua insan itu mengeluarkan aura _love love maximum_ dengan wajah _love struck_ sampai-sampai tidak tahu kalau pintu depan kediaman Choi sudah terbuka.

"Ah, selamat malam, selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Choi."

Wajah _love struck_ Suho berubah menjadi _jawdrop_ melihat orang yang membukakan pintu dan memberi salam itu.

Suara yang dibuat se-_manly _mungkin dan senyum satu miliar dolar—siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"_APPA_?"

"Junmyeon, siapa yang kau bawa ini?" tanya Siwon sambil berpose di ambang pintu. Sebetulnya ia tidak benar-benar berpose, tetapi untuk seseorang seperti Choi Siwon, berdiri sambil bersandar di bingkai pintu sudah bisa dibilang berpose. Pria itu terlalu _picturesque_.

Suho ingin berteriak dan membawa lari Kyungsoo ke tempat lain. Tapi sudah terlambat.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"E-eh.. _Appa_ sudah pulang rupanya," sahut Suho sambil tersenyum palsu. "Kenalkan, ini pacarku, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini _Appa_."

"Selamat malam, Tuan Choi. Saya Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan dengan Anda," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Oh, jadi ini ya Kyungsoo," sahut Siwon tanpa mengurangi senyum, "aku Choi Siwon, ayah Junmyeon. Apakah Junmyeon selama ini merepotkanmu?"

Kyungsoo hanya melihat Siwon sekilas tadi dan sekarang ia membuat keputusan yang salah dengan mengangkat kepala dan kembali melihat pria itu. Tatanan rambutnya sama seperti Suho. Kemejanya hitam, _press body_, dengan lengan digulung hingga siku serta kerah dan kancing atas yang terbuka. Belum lagi parfumnya.

_Kenapa ayah Junmyeonnie begitu bersinar_, batin Kyungsoo terpesona oleh _dazzling-sparkling-shining_ Choi Siwon.

Suho melirik Kyungsoo yang mematung. Ekspresi Kyungsoo seperti orang sedang silau melihat matahari.

"Emm, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tersadar setelah bahunya ditepuk Junmyeon.

"_A-ani_... Justru aku yang merepotkan anak Anda, Tuan Choi...," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Siwon lagi. Terlalu terang. Mungkin ia butuh kacamata hitam.

Siwon tertawa renyah. "Hahaha, begitu... Ayo masuklah, silakan!"

Suho menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah, mengikuti langkah Siwon ke ruang tamu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan langkah kaki Siwon.

_'Padahal ini di dalam rumah tetapi cara jalannya saja seperti model catwalk_,' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Siwon terhenti dan berbalik dengan dramatis. "Ah, kantung apa yang kalian bawa itu?"

Suho menjawab, "Oh, ini bahan untuk Kyungsoo memasak. Ia akan memasak spaghetti buat kita. Karena itu, Appa silakan tunggu saja di ruang—"

"Spaghetti? Waaah, hebat sekali! Kau suka masak, Kyungsoo?" tanya Siwon ceria. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

Suho langsung berkata, "Begitulah, Appa silakan tunggu saja di ruang—"

"Aku juga kadang memasak kalau sedang senggang," potong Siwon. Kyungsoo melirik sedikit. "Benarkah, Tuan Choi?"

Siwon tersenyum. Kyungsoo menunduk lagi. "Tentu saja. Wah, kita bisa masak sama-sama. Ayo, akan kuantar ke dapur."

Saat itu Siwon ingin memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke dapur tetapi Suho buru-buru mendorong ayahnya.

"Ayo _Appaa~_!" seru Suho dengan nada manja, menyembunyikan emosinya. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

-TheChois-

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyungsoo mencuci bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan. Siwon dan Suho berdiri di dekat situ, mengeluarkan alat-alat masak yang jarang dipakai. Kyuhyun kadang memasak, meskipun sebenarnya yang ia senangi adalah saat-saat mencincang bahan-bahan makanan itu dengan pisau. Suho sering melihat ibunya nyengir setan saat melakukan itu.

"Pacarmu imut sekali, Junmyeooon! Kau memang pintaaar," puji Siwon pelan hingga hanya Suho yang bisa mendengarnya.

"_Appa_, jangan macam-macam dengannya ya!" balas Suho, sedikit menggeram.

Tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Kyungsoo terlalu imut untuk tidak digoda, bukan?

"Nah, Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau kau membagi tugas pada kami?" saran Siwon pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ah, baiklah... Junmyeon-_hyung_ dan aku akan membuat saus _bolognaise_-nya... Sementara itu, umm, jika tidak keberatan, Tuan Choi bisa merebus spaghetti-nya..."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, hahahaha," Siwon tertawa kecil lalu lanjut tersenyum lebar, "Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu denganku, santai saja, oke?" senyum Siwon yang ramah berubah jadi senyum menggoda. Tangannya otomatis bergerak untuk menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, tapi Suho langsung menarik Kyungsoo menjauh.

"Hahahaha _Appa_ benar, Kyungsoo! Sekarang ayo kita mulai masak! Aku sudah lapar!" cerocos Suho, melakukan tindak penyelamatan. Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Siwon.

_Kenapa ayah Junmyeonnie begitu bersinar_, batin Kyungsoo lagi.

Ketiga lelaki itu kini sibuk memasak. Suho sangat senang bisa memasak bersama Kyungsoo. Berulangkali Kyungsoo mengajari Suho bagaimana mengolah bahan makanan. Sesekali Siwon menghampiri mereka berdua untuk beramah-tamah, tetapi Suho selalu berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

Sampai akhirnya Suho merasa harus pergi ke toilet.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu ya," pamitnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Sausnya tinggal ditumis saja kok. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung makan," kata Kyungsoo.

"Oke," sahut Suho dan ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia melirik pada ayahnya yang sedang meniriskan spaghetti.

_'Aku harus cepat sebelum Appa berbuat macam-macam_,' tekad Suho dalam hati.

Tercium harum tumisan saus yang sedang dibuat Kyungsoo. Setelah bawang bombay dan daging giling selesai ditumis, pemuda manis itu lalu menuangkan saus tomat. Tidak lupa ia tambahkan oregano untuk menambah rasa khas Italia.

"Baunya harum sekali, rasanya pasti lezat," ujar Siwon yang berdiri tepat di sisi kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sangat berkonsentrasi pada masakannya sontak terkejut dengan keberadaan Siwon.

_E-e-e-electric shock!_

"Ah, Tuan Choi bisa saja," jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu. Tingkah seperti itu makin membuat Siwon menempel padanya.

Sedikit gugup, Kyungsoo menyendok sedikit saus di panci itu, meniupnya supaya tidak terlalu panas, lalu mencicipinya.

Siwon memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Wajahnya kelewat polos dan... imut.

Kyungsoo mencecap lidahnya, lalu mengangguk. "Kelihatannya sudah cukup."

Menyadari Siwon yang memperhatikannya seperti paramecium di bawah mikroskop, Kyungsoo semakin gugup.

"Umm, apakah Tuan Choi juga mau mencicipinya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Siwon menatap mata besar Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dan menggeleng dramatis. "Tidak usah, biar nanti saja kucicipi langsung dengan spaghettinya, daripada itu..."

Jantung Kyungsoo rasanya mau melompat keluar ketika tahu-tahu wajah Siwon sudah berada tepat di depannya.

_E-e-e-electric shock!_

"Ada sisa saus di bibirmu," ujar Siwon pelan sambil mengusap bibir Kyungsoo lembut dengan tisu yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak (bahkan bernapas) ketika wajah Siwon semakin dekat saja dengan wajahnya.

Sebetulnya ada satu orang lagi yang mematung: Suho yang baru keluar dari toilet dan hampir sampai ke dapur. Ia melihat dari belakang bagaimana ayahnya sedang berada dalam jarak intim dengan kekasihnya.

Suho berpikir cepat. _Aku harus bagaimana?_

1. Berteriak: "HENTIKAN!" Kok, rasanya kayak sinetron.

2. Mendorong ayahnya menjauh dan memarahinya. Eh, tapi nanti dia jadi anak durhaka.

3. Berlari menghampiri mereka dan menarik Kyungsoo menjauh.

Pilihan Suho jatuh pada cara ketiga. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu melakukannya lagi karena sang ibu tiba-tiba sudah berada di dapur; terlihat cantik dengan mantel abu-abu panjangnya.

Choi Kyuhyun menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat suaminya (sepertinya) sedang berusaha mencium seorang pemuda polos. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum—senyum iblis.

"Eeeeeh, kau pulang cepat rupanya, Siwon."

_GASP!_

Siwon melompat mundur, menjauh dari Kyungsoo ketika mendengar suara istrinya. Hampir saja ia menabrak piring yang ada di belakangnya.

"O-oh.. K-kyu... Kau sudah pulang," sahutnya terbata-bata. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang baru ketahuan selingkuh. _Atau memang ketahuan selingkuh?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Tapi Siwon bisa melihat ada tanduk iblis tumbuh di kepala istrinya.

"Iyaaa, tadi aku masuk ke rumah dan heran karena sepi sekali, ternyata kalian sedang berada di sini," ujar Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Ada tamu, ya? Siapa ini?" tanyanya.

Suho tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sisi kanan Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya. "_Umma_, kenalkan, ini pacarku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan. "Selamat malam, Nyonya Choi. Saya Do Kyungsoo."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," sahut Kyuhyun. "Kalian sedang memasak makan malam?"

"Iya, _Umma_. Kyungsoo membuatkan spaghetti spesialnya untuk kita malam ini," jawab Suho, "betul kan, _Appa_?" Ia berusaha menetralisir keadaan. Siwon hanya mengangguk. Sekarang ia bisa melihat tas tangan istrinya berubah menjadi trident.

"Waaah, kelihatannya enak," ujar Kyuhyun, "bisa kita makan sekarang?"

-The Chois-

Mereka berempat makan di meja makan. Kyungsoo kini benar-benar terpesona pada Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat begitu perhatian pada Junmyeon dan ramah pada Kyungsoo. Ia juga sangat menghargai masakan Kyungsoo karena ia memakannya dengan lahap. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak kalah _dazzling_ di mata Kyungsoo.

Satu yang Kyungsoo heran, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan keberadaan suaminya sendiri. Siwon seakan-akan adalah makhluk yang _invisible_.

Acara makan selesai. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah datang, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih juga sudah memasak makan malam kali ini, masakanmu enak sekali," ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Suho tersenyum pada ibunya, lalu pada Kyungsoo. Suho merasa bangga.

"Sekarang sudah malam, sudah saatnya kau pulang. Tidak baik kalau kau sampai di rumah terlalu larut. Junmyeon, cepat antar dia pulang, ya?"

Suho langsung melaksanakan instruksi ibunya. Ia berdiri, diikuti Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima saya malam ini," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, "saya sangat senang bisa datang ke sini. Saya permisi pulang dulu, Nyonya Choi, Tuan Choi," pamitnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, sementara itu Siwon juga tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, tapi ketika melihat istrinya melayangkan _death glare_, Siwon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengantar Kyungsoo dulu ya _Appa, Umma_," pamit Suho.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan, mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan terima kasih. Sekarang tinggal Siwon dan Kyuhyun saja di ruang makan.

Aura iblis Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Siwon segera berdiri dan merangkul bahu istrinya.

"_Baby_, jangan marah, aku bisa jelaskan kok..."

-TheChois-

Suho menyetir sambil senyam-senyum. Tapi wajahnya berubah khawatir karena Kyungsoo terus diam saja sejak mereka keluar rumah 5 menit yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya, "kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Ani_... Aku terlalu senang, _Hyung_. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Maaf kalau keluargaku mengagetkanmu," ujar Suho. Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Keluargamu sangat mengagumkan, _Hyung_," ujarnya meyakinkan, "setelah bertemu Minho yang ramah dan baik, _Appa_ dan _Umma_-mu juga sangat baik padaku."

"_Umma_-mu sangat perhatian padamu. Dia juga terlihat cantik dan anggun. Lalu aku juga senang sekali melihatnya memakan masakanku dengan lahap."

_'Umma memang suka sekali makan, apalagi makanannya enak_,' batin Suho.

"_Appa_-mu juga sangat baik padaku. Pokoknya aku senang sekali, _Hyung_."

_'Bukan baik, mungkin lebih tepatnya genit_,' batin Suho lagi, menjelekkan ayahnya sendiri.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Suho menoleh pada Kyungsoo, melihat betapa bahagianya wajah imut itu. Kalau bisa diketik, mungkin hati Suho saat ini: asdfghjklasdhjsjsjssss...

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _Hyung_," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil. Tahu kan, wajahnya Kyungsoo kalau sedang tertawa? Argh, Suho sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia melepas safety beltnya dan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya.

"E-eh... _H-hyung_...?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata, kaget.

"Terima kasih juga untuk malam ini, Kyungsoo," ujar Suho lembut, "_saranghae_. _Jebal saranghae, saranghae, saranghaeeee~"_

Kyungsoo memasang wajah imut yang bingung. "Hah? Kok _jebal saranghae, Hyung_?"

Suho tersadar. "Oh, iya. Bukan. Maksudku, _jeongmal saranghae_, Kyungsoo-_ah_."

-TheChois-

Minho dan Taemin sampai di depan kediaman Choi. Hari itu Taemin yang membawa mobil dan mengantar Minho sampai ke rumah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Maaf merepotkanmu, Taemin-_ah_," kata Minho sambil melepas _safety belt_-nya.

"Iya, tidak masalah _Hyung_. Biasanya kan _Hyung_ yang mengantar, sekali-kali gantian, hehehe," jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum. "_Hyung_ kelihatannya lelah, cepatlah masuk dan istirahat, oke?"

Minho tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Mata Minho tidak lepas dari Taemin yang terlihat manis dengan kemeja putih dan _vest_ biru muda.

Waktunya Minho memberikan ciuman selamat malam untuk Taemin. Taemin sedikit gugup. Ia sempat menahan Minho yang ingin memeluknya.

"T-tunggu _Hyung_... Ini kan di jalanan... Kalau ada yang lewat bagaimana?"

"Ya biarkan saja," jawab Minho seenaknya. Namun ketika ia hampir mencium kekasihnya itu, Taemin menahannya lagi.

"Ssst, _Hyung_! Dengar! Ada suara aneh!" kata Taemin.

"RASAKAN INI, CHOI SIWON! DASAR GENIT! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGGODA PACAR ANAKMU SENDIRI!"

"A-AMPUN! AMPUN KYU! AAAAH!"

Setelah itu terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah, diiringi teriakan kesakitan sang pemilik rumah.

"O-orang tuamu... Bertengkar, _Hyung_?" tanya Taemin khawatir.

Minho menghela napas sesaat, lalu berkata, "Sudah, biarkan saja." Setelah itu ia langsung mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Taemin.

-End-

* * *

**Thank you for reading~**

**See you again in episode 3 :D**


	3. Episode 3: Brotherhood!

**Hello~! Wonkyumafias here :D**

We are so happy to see many reviews from you ^^ thank you very much~

oh ya karena ada yang sempat bertanya di reviews chapter lalu, kami ingin mengingatkan kalau fic ini MPreg dan Boy x Boy, jadi Kyuhyun di sini tetaplah seorang namja.

Okay, here's episode 3, full of Suho and Minho. Hope you like it!

* * *

**-The Chois-**

**Written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Casts: Siwon and Kyuhyun SJ | Minho SHINee | Suho EXO**

**Main Pairs: WonKyu | 2min | Sudo**

**Annyeong! We are the Choi Family!**

**Family members:**

-**Choi Siwon (37)**: Kepala keluarga Choi. Pengusaha kaya yang tampan dan profesional, _gentleman _yang pandai memperlakukan wanita.

-**Choi Kyuhyun (35) **: Istri dari Choi Siwon, ibu dari Choi Junmyeon (Suho) dan Choi Minho. Seorang manajer di sebuah kantor _financial_. Meskipun sikapnya _grumpy_, ia sangat sayang dan bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga dan membina kedua anaknya.

-**Choi Junmyeon (17) **: anak sulung keluarga Choi. _Nickname: _Suho. Wajah dan senyum bak malaikat, juga sifat baik hati yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

-**Choi Minho (16)** : anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Atletik, postur tinggi, tegap, dan memiliki wajah manis—_model-ish_ seperti ayah dan ibunya. Pandai memperlakukan wanita dan sangat sayang pada kedua orang tuanya.

**And now… welcome to our lovely family's daily life….**

* * *

**EPISODE 3:**

**BROTHERHOOD!**

_-Flashback-_

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan seragam SD menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia duduk jongkok di tepi lapangan sekolah, dikelilingi beberapa temannya yang sedang menganiaya bocah itu.

"Hahaha! Dasar aneh! Aneh!"

"Iya, aneh! Wajah Minho aneh!"

"Alien! Wajahnya seperti alien! Aneh!"

Tangisan bocah itu semakin keras. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa teman-temannya selalu menghinanya seperti itu. Ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah berkata kalau ia aneh. Apalagi ibunya. Tapi kenapa teman-temannya seperti ini?

"Minho Alieeen! Minho Alieeen! Minho Alieeeen!" teman-teman yang sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut teman itu mulai menyoraki Minho seperti paduan suara.

"HEI KALIAN!"

Semua terdiam, tinggal tangis Minho yang tersisa.

Seorang anak lelaki, berseragam SD juga, datang menghampiri mereka. Ia memelototi anak-anak itu satu-persatu.

"Anak kelas empat!" ujar salah seorang bocah.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya anak sekolah atau bukan? Bukankah bapak dan ibu guru bilang kalau kita tidak boleh berbuat jahat pada teman, hah?"

Anak kelas empat itu sebenarnya tidak galak. Tetapi kharismanya terlalu kuat hingga meskipun ia bicara dengan volume yang tidak keras tetapi kata-katanya terdengar tajam.

"Kalian tidak boleh menghina orang seperti itu, mengerti kalian?" si anak kelas empat kembali menegur. Bocah-bocah nakal itu langsung tertunduk malu.

"Maafkan kami… kami nggak akan melakukannya lagi," ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya kalian berbuat seperti ini," anak lelaki yang lebih tua berkata, "sekarang minta maaf."

Minho hanya bisa terisak-isak ketika teman-teman sekelasnya itu meminta maaf padanya. Setelah itu si anak kelas empat mengusir mereka dari sana. Saat itulah Minho berdiri dan langsung memeluk anak yang lebih tua itu.

"SUHO-_HYUUUUUNG!_" jeritnya lalu kembali menangis. "HUWAAAAA!"

Suho balas memeluk dan mengelus-elus kepala adiknya. "Cup cup cup, Minho… sudah, jangan menangis ya… kan sudah kelas tiga, masa' cengeng begitu, sudah ya?"

"TAPI MEREKA MENGHINAKU TERUS _HYUUUNG_!" jerit Minho lagi. Ia kesal dan marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis saja, kau harus melawan, Minho…," ujar kakaknya lembut. Minho merenggangkan pelukannya, membiarkan Suho menyeka air mata di pipinya.

"T-tapi… tapi Minho lebih pendek dari merekaaaa," isak Minho. Ia lalu memeluk kakaknya lagi.

"Minho, kau tidak akan tahu… kau kan suka berolah raga, sebentar lagi kau akan tumbuh tinggi. Lagipula tinggi badan bukan segalanya, Minho," ujar Suho. Sekarang Suho memang lebih tinggi daripada Minho. Tapi Suho mendapat firasat jelek soal tinggi badannya itu.

Bahu Minho masih terguncang-guncang. Suho mengelus-elus kepala adiknya lagi.

"Sudah ya, nangisnya? Cup cup," Suho menenangkan, "Minho tidak terluka kan?"

Minho melepas pelukannya. Seragam Suho sampai basah gara-gara air matanya. Ia menggeleng, pertanda tidak terluka.

"Syukurlah. Kita pulang yuk. Kakak-kakak pengasuh sudah menunggu kita di depan gerbang. Mereka bisa khawatir kalau kita tidak cepat pulang." Suho menggandeng adiknya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Eunhyuk-_hyung_ dan Donghae-_hyung_?" tanya Minho.

"Iya, memangnya siapa lagi pengasuh kita? Hahaha," Suho tertawa merdu. Minho mulai bisa tersenyum. Sejak Minho masuk SD, mereka diasuh oleh pengasuh karena kedua orang tua mereka bekerja.

"_Hyung_," panggil Minho.

"Hmmm?"

"Terima kasih sudah selalu melindungi Minho ya," ucap Minho. Segaris warna pink muncul di pipinya.

Suho tertawa, lebih merdu dari yang tadi. "Sama-sama Minho."

"_Hyung, Hyung_ ingatlah," kata Minho lagi, "suatu saat nanti, kalau Minho sudah besar, Minho pasti akan balas melindungimu, _Hyung_. Minho janji."

Suho merangkul adiknya mendekat. "Iya, terserah Minho saja."

Minho mengerucutkan bibir. "Minho serius _Hyung_! Pokoknya itu janji Minho sama Suho-_hyung_!"

Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Kakak-beradik itu akhirnya sampai di gerbang dan disambut oleh kedua pengasuh mereka. Pemuda yang satu sedang asyik makan pisang, yang satunya asyik memandangi pemuda yang sedang makan pisang. _Aneh? _Memang.

-TheChois-

Suho bertepuk tangan dan mengelu-elukan nama Minho setelah adiknya itu berhasil mencetak skor untuk tim basket sekolah. Dengan itu, SMA mereka masuk ke babak final.

"Minho hebat sekali ya," puji Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sebelah Suho, "dan juga tinggi."

Suho tersenyum bangga. "Yah, begitulah. Dia selalu berlatih keras. Senang melihatnya seperti ini."

"Junmyeon-_hyung_! Kyungsoo-_hyung_!" seorang pemuda berkulit agak gelap menghampiri mereka.

"Hei, Jongin," sapa Suho. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Pertandingannya sudah selesai tuh, kita pulang bareng, yuk?" ajak Jongin. Suho dan Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan kompak. Jongin jadi gemas.

"Aku mau menunggu adikku dulu," kata Suho.

"Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Maaf ya," kata Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu—" matanya menangkap Sehun yang akan pulang bersama Luhan, "—Sehun! Tunggu!"

"Aku akan pulang bareng mereka. Sampai ketemu besok," pamit Jongin. Suho dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan dengan, lagi-lagi, kompak. Mereka juga tersenyum dengan manis. Jongin yang semakin gemas sampai ikut tersenyum manis juga.

"Ah, itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol," ujar Kyungsoo tidak lama setelah Jongin pergi. Ia dan Suho tertawa melihat bagaimana kedua temannya itu berjalan riang sambil bergandengan tangan. Tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA. Chanyeol seperti seorang anak SMP yang menggandeng seorang anak TK.

"Soo Soo-_ah_! Jadi kan kerja kelompok di rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"_Hyung_, kau ikut sekalian saja!" ajak Baekhyun. Suho menggeleng.

"Aku mau menunggu adikku dulu. Kalian duluan saja ya," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan _Hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nggak apa," Suho mencubit pipi pacarnya gemas, "hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Waaaaaaah mereka _so sweet_ sekali! Aku juga jadi ingin melakukannya," pekik Chanyeol, lalu segera ia jadikan pipi Baekhyun sebagai korban.

"Aww!" protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencubitnya terlalu keras.

Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada Suho. Suho mengucapkan 'hati-hati' sekali lagi.

"Suho-_hyung_!"

Minho berlari kecil ke tepi lapangan, menghampiri kakaknya. "Terima kasih sudah menonton pertandinganku!"

Suho tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Lho? _Hyung_ menungguku ya?" wajah Minho tampak menyesal, "maaf _Hyung_… sore ini aku mau menunggu Taemin selesai latihan _dance_ dulu. Aku nggak bisa pulang denganmu _Hyung_… _mianhae_."

Suho tertawa kecil. "Ooh, begitu. Tidak usah minta maaf, aku bisa kok pulang sendiri."

Minho terlihat sangat sedih. "_Mian, Hyung_. Andaikan mobil kita tidak masuk bengkel… _Hyung_ tidak perlu naik bus sendirian…."

Suho tertawa lagi. "Sekali-kali naik bus juga asyik kok. Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya! Selamat atas kemenangannya," Suho menjabat tangan adiknya. Minho tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati _Hyung_!" Minho melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya yang mungil (dibandingkan dirinya) dan terlihat tampan dengan seragam sekolah itu.

"Minho! Kau tidak pulang dengan kakakmu?" tanya Kibum, yang juga ikut menonton pertandingan. Minho menggeleng.

"Aku masih menunggu Taeminnie," jawab Minho. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan firasat buruk dan berbalik untuk melihat kakaknya. Suho sudah sampai di gerbang sambil menyapa beberapa siswa lain yang terpana melihatnya seperti melihat ada malaikat lewat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum. Minho terus memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Entahlah—" Minho menyambar botol minum yang dibawa Kibum, "—firasatku tidak enak."

-TheChois-

Matahari mulai turun, langit yang tadi berwarna biru mulai merubah warnanya menjadi jingga. Terdengar suara gagak memekik.

Suho berjalan perlahan sampai ia mencapai halte bus. Halte bus di dekat sekolahnya memang selalu sepi di sore hari. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang kadang menunggu di halte ini. Namja berambut merah itu duduk perlahan lalu menghela napas. Sembari menunggu ia memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya sejenak. Suho menunggu sambil memainkan _game_ di ponselnya sampai ia tersadar bahwa ia melewatkan bus terakhir dan harus berjalan kaki sampai ke rumahnya.

"Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa, sial," umpatnya sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya dan menyampirkan tas di bahunya.

Jarak rumahnya dari sekolah tidak begitu jauh hanya saja kalau berjalan lumayan melelahkan. Apalagi langit sudah agak gelap sekarang. Di tengah perjalanan Suho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menemukan ada 2 pesan masuk. Satu dari Kyungsoo dan satu lagi dari Minho.

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Hyung sudah sampai rumah? Kau pulang bersama Minho kan?_

Suho membacanya sejenak lalu segera membalas Kyungsoo.

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Aku pulang sendiri. Minho menunggu Taemin, jadi aku harus pulang sendiri. Tapi aku tertinggal bus terakhir jadi aku harus pulang jalan kaki, hahaha jangan khawatir Kyungsoo :)_

Setelah mengirim pesanya ia membuka pesan dari Minho.

_From: Minho_

_Hyung, apa hyung sudah berada di dalam bus? Aku harap Hyung tidak kelewatan bus terakhir. Aku khawatir, Hyung..._

Suho tertawa kecil melihat pesan Minho. Memangnya ia umur berapa? Suho sudah bisa menjaga dirinya.

_To: Minho_

_Dasar kau pikir aku umur berapa? Aku bukan adikmu. Aku ketinggalan bus terakhir. Aku pulang jalan kaki. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jangan lupa antar Taemin ya :D_

Yak, dan pesan terkirim. Suho kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan kembali berjalan.

-TheChois-

Minho meraih sakunya ketika merasa ponselnya bergetar. SMS dari Suho. Akibat pesan itu kecemasannya makin bertambah.

Tubuh kakaknya tak sebesar dirinya sekarang. Ia jadi takut kalau-kalau kakaknya diapa-apakan. Banyak berandalan berkeliaran di jalanan kalau malam sudah menjelang. Kakaknya itu sangat manis. Di matanya, dan di mata orang-orang juga begitu.

Bagaimana kalau kakaknya diculik oleh para berandal itu? Bagaimana kalau kakaknya diperas? Dan yang paling buruk bagaimana kalau kakaknya diapa-apakan oleh paman-paman mesum di luar sana dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun!?

Semua pikiran negatif itu membuat Minho memucat.

"Minho-_hyung_ kau kenapa?" suara Taemin menyadarkannya.

Minho terdiam sejenak. "Suho-_hyung_, ia pulang sendiri...," jawabnya.

"Eh? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya gara-gara menungguku?" tanya Taemin. Minho hanya mengangguk.

"_Hyung_ lebih baik kau menyusulnya. Kau tahu banyak sekali berandalan kalau sudah malam. Dan menurutku… Suho-_hyung_ sepertinya bukan tipe yang bisa berkelahi...," ujar Taemin. Minho mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menyusulnya setelah aku mengantarmu, oke?" putus Minho. Taemin hanya mengangguk karena Minho tidak terima penolakan.

_To: Suho-hyung_

_Hyung aku akan menyusulmu setelah mengantarkan Taemin pulang. Hati-hati Hyung. Aku benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi kepadamu._

-TheChois-

Ponsel Suho bergetar di sakunya. Ia menarik ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Minho. Ia tertawa kecil lagi. Apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya sampai-sampai ia mengkhawatirkannya separah ini?

Suho lanjut berjalan dengan tenang. Jalanan itu memang sepi dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Suho tidak merasakan bahaya sama sekali. _Kekhawatiran Minho berlebihan ah_, begitu pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja…

_BRAK!_

Suho terlempar—lebih tepatnya dilempar ke sebuah gang. Suho meringis kesakitan karena ia menabrak tong sampah yang ada di gang itu hingga terguling.

Suho menemukan tiga orang lelaki sedang mengamatinya sambil tersenyum licik. Satu memakai topi, satu berbadan besar, dan satunya lagi memakai jaket kulit.

"Waah, lihat! Ada yang pulang sendirian," ujar pria berbadan besar sambil tertawa-tawa. "Jalan sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini berbahaya, Dik! Kau tahu tidak?"

Suho bangkit perlahan dan membersihkan debu di celana seragamnya.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya. Kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang. Permisi," Suho berusaha menghindar dari tiga berandalan itu. Tapi saat ia maju dua langkah, pria dengan jaket kulit menghalanginya.

"Hei! Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi begitu saja?" ia bertanya dengan wajah garang. Suho menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu? Berani-beraninya!" sentak pria dengan tubuh paling besar. Suho tidak gentar.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian?" Suho akhirnya bertanya.

Pria dengan topi mendekati Suho sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Oh, kami tidak minta banyak. Cukup serahkan ponsel dan semua uangmu. Dengan itu kau baru boleh pergi dari sini."

Suho berpikir sejenak. Ponsel… ah, dia bisa membeli belasan yang baru. Uang? Setiap hari ia membawa uang secukupnya saja, jadi tidak masalah.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerahkan ponsel dan semua uang di dompetnya. Suho terlihat santai sekali dan tanpa beban ketika melakukan itu. Para berandalan malah merasa tersinggung melihatnya.

"Santai sekali kau. Anak orang kaya ya?" tanya pria berbadan besar.

"Kelihatannya begitu, Bos," pria berjaket menyahut.

"Kalian sudah dapat apa yang kalian inginkan kan? Sekarang aku permisi," Suho berusaha pergi lewat celah yang ada, tetapi pria bertopi menghalanginya.

Suho menghela napas. _Mau apa lagi sih mereka?_

"Pantas sombong sekali, ternyata anak orang kaya," ujar pria bertopi itu, mendekat ke Suho. "Anak seperti kamu ini perlu dikasih pelajaran!"

Suho melangkah mundur karena tiga pria itu terus mendekat ke arahnya. '_Andaikan aku bisa meloncati mereka bertiga sekaligus,'_ batin Suho. Ia teringat temannya Zitao yang pandai melakukan gerakan seperti itu.

"Wajahnya manis sekali lho," ujar pria berjaket sambil tertawa, "dan… lihat kulitnya. Putih mulus!"

Suho mau muntah mendengarnya. Pria berjaket itu berusaha menyentuh wajahnya, tapi Suho menghindar.

"Sejak kapan kau suka laki-laki, _hyung_?" tanya pria bertopi sambil nyengir.

"Aku punya ide. Kita hajar saja dia sampai wajahnya babak belur. Bagaimana?" tanya bos mereka.

"Aku setuju!" Pria bertopi segera mengangkat tangan dan akan meninju Suho. Tapi karena badannya ringan, Suho bisa mengelak.

Sayangnya Suho tidak bisa menghindari pukulan dari pria berjaket. Ia ambruk ke tanah dan lagi-lagi menabrak tong sampah. Suho meringis kesakitan. Ujung bibirnya berdarah.

"Hei, ada yang meneleponmu!" tiba-tiba pria berbadan besar yang memegang ponsel Suho berseru.

'_Astaga itu pasti Minho…,'_ Suho membatin.

-TheChois-

Minho sudah mengantar Taemin sampai ke rumah dan sedang menelepon Suho. Ia benar-benar cemas. Firasat-firasat buruk terus terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Hyung…_ angkat teleponnya _Hyung_…," gumamnya khawatir.

Telepon diangkat.

"Haaaaalo! Ah, siapa namanya di layar tadi? Oh, ya. Minho! Kau ada perlu dengan siapa, Minho?"

_DEG!_

Minho seakan tersambar petir. Itu bukan suara lembut milik kakaknya.

"Dimana _Hyung_-ku? Siapa kau? Serahkan ponsel ini kepadanya," pinta Minho dengan suara yang tajam.

"Wah...wah sayang sekali _Hyung-_mu yang manis ini sedang berada bersama kami," jawab pria besar itu dengan nada menyanyi. Minho terdiam. Kenapa kali ini firasatnya tak meleset?

"Kalau kau berani melakukan sesuatu padanya, kubunuh kau," ujar Minho dengan dingin dan penuh penekanan. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya geram.

"Berani sekali kau bocah. Kau benar-benar yakin bisa menyelamatkan _Hyung_mu sebelum kami menghajarnya? Hei pukul dia!" ujar pria besar itu. Pria bertopi yang dari tadi mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suho memukul perutnya dengan keras, membuat Suho melenguh kesakitan. Pria besar itu mendekatkan ponsel ke wajah Suho sehingga Minho dapat mendengar suara Suho.

"_H—Hyung_!" Minho memekik tertahan. Ketiga pria itu tertawa.

"Mi...Minho jangan kemari...," ujar Suho terengah-engah. Perutnya benar-benar sakit dan ia dapat merasakan bahwa pria berjaket yang sedari tadi diam, sekarang menahan kedua tanganya.

Pria yang satunya sekarang memukul wajahnya. Suho hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Sementara pria yang memegang ponselnya tertawa kecil.

"Nah, Dik, kakakmu bilang tak usah kemari. Jadi jangan kemari, ok?"

Minho semakin geram. Hasrat untuk menghajar ketiga pria ini makin berkobar.

"Kubunuh kalian."

Dan dengan itu dia memutus sambungannya lalu berlari secepat kilat.

-TheChois-

Minho berlari mengikuti nalurinya. Yang pasti Suho berada di sekitar jalan dari sekolah menuju rumah mereka. Minho mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan tenaganya. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya.

Minho menemukannya. Gang itu. Ada tiga orang pria dan seorang pemuda yang terpojok—Suho!

Minho menerjang, mengayunkan kaki kanannya dan memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk menendang bagian samping perut pria dengan badan paling besar diantara para berandalan itu. Ia ambruk menimpa pria bertopi yang sedang bersiap untuk memukul Suho lagi, entah untuk keberapa kali.

"M-Minho," Suho merintih, menyebut nama adiknya. Pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pusing.

Pria berjaket yang menahan kedua tangan Suho terkejut melihat teman-temannya ambruk. Ia baru saja akan melepas tangan Suho untuk melawan Minho tapi Minho sudah meninjunya duluan.

"Jangan sentuh kakakku, brengsek!" bentak Minho ketika pria berjaket itu ambruk. Minho begitu terpukul melihat kakaknya yang terbaring bersandar di dinding gang dengan wajah penuh memar dan bibir yang berdarah. Minho semakin marah. Rasanya ia ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Bos berandalan yang berbadan besar bangkit dan mau menghajar Minho. Minho menemukan sebuah pipa air yang cukup panjang dari tong sampah yang terguling dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Minho merasa beruntung bahwa ketiga berandalan itu bertangan kosong. Kalau mereka membawa senjata tajam… tidak masalah jika dia yang terluka. Dia lebih memikirkan kakaknya—ia tidak mau Suho terluka lebih parah dari ini.

Suara-suara riuh dan erangan terus terdengar. Suho sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya. Ia hanya mampu mendengarkan dan terus berharap semoga setiap ungkapan kesakitan yang ia dengar bukan berasal dari Minho.

Tapi ini tiga lawan satu. Minho sempat terlempar ke tanah beberapa kali. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang sudah mengganggu dan melukai kakaknya.

"Menyerahlah, Dik! Kau memang cukup bisa berkelahi, tetapi kau cuma sendirian dan kami bertiga! Peluangmu kecil!" bentak pria berjaket pada Minho. Ia dan pria bertopi sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Mereka heran pada stamina Minho yang belum habis.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Minho balas membentak, "aku akan melindungi Junmyeon-_hyung_!"

Suho menjadi tegang ketika mendengar nama aslinya disebut. Ia takut—ia takut Minho akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi ia tahu kalau ia harus percaya pada adiknya.

'_Kau bisa, Minho… kau kuat,'_ batinnya penuh harap.

Masih dengan pipa yang ia gunakan, Minho berhasil melumpuhkan pria bertopi dan pria berjaket. Sekarang tinggal bos mereka.

"Dasar bocah!" Bos berandalan itu mendorong Minho hingga membentur dinding dan memukul perutnya. Minho terbatuk. Nyeri di perutnya naik hingga ke kepala, membuat ia ingin muntah. Tapi ia masih memegang pipa itu erat-erat dan mengayunkannya ke kepala pria itu. Minho merasa tidak punya cara lain selain menghajar bagian kepala. Badan pria itu lebih besar darinya. Adu pukul atau tendang malah akan memperlambat dia menyelamatkan Suho.

"Rasakan ini!" Minho memukuli kepala pria itu sekali lagi. Pria itu hampir jatuh tapi ia berdiri lagi dan merebut paksa pipa milik Minho. Pipa itu berhasil ia lempar ke kejauhan. Kehilangan senjata membuat Minho harus memukul kepala pria itu sekuat tenaga, mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri.

Pria itu terhuyung-huyung sekarang. Minho menendang perutnya sebagai balasan atas yang tadi.

Minho terengah-engah, matanya menangkap tiga berandalan itu tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Aku berhasil," ucap Minho disela napasnya. Ia melihat Suho yang tergeletak dan memejamkan mata. Seketika itu juga tangannya terasa dingin karena panik.

"Suho_-hyung_!" Minho segera menghampiri Suho.

Suho perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah khawatir adiknya. Suho menempelkan tanganya di wajah tampan Minho. Ia tersenyum lemah sambil bergumam terima kasih. Minho menghela napas tenang. Ia sudah takut saat _Hyung_-nya memejamkan mata. Minho kembali menatap wajah _Hyung_-nya. Wajah mulusnya sekarang dipenuhi memar dan bibirnya berdarah. Seandainya dia datang lebih cepat... Seandainya ia pulang bersama _Hyung_-nya, ia tidak perlu terluka seperti ini.

"_Hyung... Mianhae_. Seharusnya aku pulang denganmu. Dan menolongmu secepatnya," ujarnya sambil menatap ke sepatunya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Suho terdiam. Ia tidak ingat kalau _dongsaeng_nya ini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria muda yang tampan serta kuat. Minho yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar tawa kecil milik _hyung_nya.

"Aku tidak sadar ternyata adikku sudah bertumbuh sebesar ini," pujinya sambil menjadikan pundak Minho sebagai tumpuan.

"_Hyung_! Kau tidak ingat janji yang aku buat? Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu kan? Janji itu masih berlaku sampai kapanpun," jelasnya. Suho tersenyum, senyum malaikat andalannya dengan _eyesmile_.

"Iya, _Hyung_ ingat. Terima kasih Minho_-ah_," jawabnya lalu memeluk leher Minho. Minho yang awalnya mematung karena kontak fisik tiba-tiba, memeluk tubuh mungil kakaknya itu perlahan lalu semakin erat. Entah berapa lama mereka sudah berpelukan, perlahan dekapan Suho terlepas dari lehernya.

"_Hyung? Hyung!_" panggilnya, tetapi hanya dijawab oleh dengkuran Suho. Minho hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggendong kakaknya di belakang punggung.

"_Hyung_ tidak tahu kalau usahaku meninggikan badan itu, cuma untuk membuktikanmu bahwa aku bisa melindungimu. Sepertinya usahaku terbalas? Benar begitu?" pertanyaan Minho hanya dijawab oleh hembusan nafas Suho yang menggelitik lehernya.

Minho tidak tahu kalau Suho tersenyum mendengar perkataanya. Suho merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Minho.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun memarahi Minho habis-habisan meskipun akhirnya sang ibu malah memeluk mereka berdua sambil terisak. Dan saat ayahnya pulang, ia malah memuji-muji keberanian Minho. Kontras bukan? Begitulah.

-End-

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :D your review is our happy virus :D

See you in Episode 4!


	4. Episode 4: Forgotten Anniversary

**Hello everyone :D**

**thank you for the reviews**

**we're really understand that all of you are craving for wonkyu story :D**

**so here is our wonkyu in Episode 4, enjoy!**

* * *

**-The Chois-**

**Written by: wonkyumafias**

**Cast: Siwon and Kyuhyun SJ | Minho SHINee | Suho EXO**

**Pairs: WonKyu | 2min | Sudo**

**Annyeong! We are the Choi Family!**

**Family members:**

-**Choi Siwon (37) **: Kepala keluarga Choi. Pengusaha kaya yang tampan dan profesional, _gentleman _yang pandai memperlakukan wanita.

-**Choi Kyuhyun (35) **: Istri dari Choi Siwon, ibu dari Choi Junmyeon (Suho) dan Choi Minho. Seorang manajer di sebuah kantor _financial_. Meskipun sikapnya _grumpy_, ia sangat sayang dan bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga dan membina kedua anaknya.

-**Choi Junmyeon (17) **: anak sulung keluarga Choi. _Nickname: _Suho. Wajah dan senyum bak malaikat, juga sifat baik hati yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

-**Choi Minho (16) **: anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Atletik, postur tinggi, tegap, dan memiliki wajah manis—_model-ish_ seperti ayah dan ibunya. Pandai memperlakukan wanita dan sangat sayang pada kedua orang tuanya.

**And now… welcome to our lovely family's daily life….**

* * *

**EPISODE 4:**

**FORGOTTEN ANNIVERSARY**

Lonceng gereja berbunyi menandakan ada sepasang kekasih yang akan resmi menjadi suami-istri. Burung-burung merpati yang awalnya bertengger di gereja mengepakkan sayapnya yang indah, menyisakan sehelai bulu putih yang terbang mengikuti angin.

Dua insan yang saling mencintai berdiri berhadapan di depan sang pendeta. Sang mempelai pria telah membawa cincin perkawinan mereka berdua.

"Apakah Anda, Choi Siwon, dengan ini bersedia menyatakan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi istriku dan kedepannya menuju ke hari yang lebih baik maupun buruk, dalam kekayaan maupun kemiskinan, dalam kesehatan maupun kesakitan sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Apakah Anda, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan ini bersedia menyatakan bahwa Choi Siwon menjadi suamiku dan kedepannya menuju ke hari yang lebih baik maupun buruk, dalam kekayaan maupun kemiskinan, dalam kesehatan maupun kesakitan sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Dengan ini aku menyatakan kalian resmi menjadi suami dan istri. Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Lonceng kembali berbunyi mengiringi musik pernikahan yang merdu.

-The Chois-

Siwon membuka mata dan tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat menikmati mimpinya tadi—_flashback_ pernikahannya dengan sang istri tercinta yang sekarang sedang tertidur nyenyak di pelukannya. Tangan kirinya mendekap Kyuhyun dan ia gunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh pipi istrinya dengan lembut.

'_Cantik sekali_,' batin Siwon, melakukan ritualnya setiap bangun tidur yaitu memandangi wajah sang istri. Kulit pucatnya, pipinya yang _chubby_, alisnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya—ah—Siwon suka semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sungguh beruntung bisa menikahi malaikat sepertimu, _Baby_," ucap Siwon pelan karena takut Kyuhyun terbangun. Ia mengecup dahi istrinya lalu tangan kanannya berayun ke belakang mencari-cari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

Siwon mendapatkan iPhone-nya. _Tanggal berapa sekarang?_

13 Oktober.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. 13 Oktober… hari ulang tahun pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun!

Masih cengar-cengir geje, Siwon mulai menyusun rencana untuk merayakan hari _anniversary_ ini.

-The Chois-

"_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo, juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol~_," Siwon bersenandung sambil mengoleskan mentega ke salah satu sisi roti gandum yang akan ia jadikan _sandwich_. Wajan sudah panas dan ia menggoreng beberapa butir telur untuk isian _sandwich_ itu.

"Wonnie?"

Siwon mematikan api kompor dan menoleh pada istrinya yang masih mengantuk. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Siwon, masih memakai piama.

"_Good morning beautiful world—_eh_, Baby_," sapa Siwon hangat. Kyuhyun mengamati dapur yang sedikit berantakan dan mengernyit.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau membuat sarapan untuk anak-anak," tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Siwon melanjutkan membuat _sandwich_. "Kau bicara apa sih, _Baby_? Aku kan memikirkanmu. Kau pasti capek melakukan ini setiap pagi tanpa bantuanku kan?"

Kyuhyun mengamati suaminya yang memakai kaus _sleeveless _hitam polos dan celana pendek itu, masih terheran-heran. "Awalnya memang capek. Tapi aku kan sudah biasa! Ah, dasar gila kerja."

Sang istri berjalan pergi lalu naik ke lantai dua. "Suhoooo! Minhoooo! Sarapaaan!"

Siwon sudah selesai dengan _sandwich_nya dan membatin, '_Nggak ada terima kasih? Morning kiss? Nggak ada ucapan selamat hari jadi pernikahan?'_

"Waaah _sandwich_ buatan _Appa_ yaaaa?" Minho tahu-tahu sudah berlari menuruni tangga dan melesat menuju meja makan. Siwon masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia hanya tersenyum singkat pada putra bungsunya.

"Junmyeon, hari ini kau ada pelajaran olah raga kan? Jangan lupa bawa seragam olah ragamu. Minho, kalau makan pelan-pelan, Nak," cerocos Kyuhyun pada kedua anaknya. Ia sudah tiba di dapur yang jadi satu dengan ruang makan itu. Suho membuntuti di belakangnya.

Siwon terus mengamati Kyuhyun, mencari tanda-tanda ucapan selamat hari jadi pernikahan atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak ada.

"Siwon, kau juga cepat makan. Nanti terlambat ke kantor," Kyuhyun menegur, bingung melihat suaminya yang hanya diam seperti patung.

Siwon mengangguk dan duduk di meja makan. Pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya.

_Jangan-jangan…._

_Kyuhyun lupa!_

-TheChois-

_Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lupa_.

Siwon menandatangani dokumen terakhir dan meletakkannya bersama tumpukan map yang lain. Meja kantornya terlihat penuh dengan beberapa buku, arsip, dan satu wadah alat-alat kantor di sudut. Di bagian ujung depan meja tertulis namanya sebagai CEO perusahaan.

Namun di antara meja yang penuh itu, tetap ada satu benda yang akan selalu membuat Siwon tersenyum setiap kali ia melihatnya. Di tengah jam sibuk, di tengah rasa lelah, ia akan selalu berbahagia melihat benda itu. Sebuah foto keluarga yang dibingkai rapi.

"Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lupa," gumamnya, "mungkin dia hanya pura-pura tidak ingat dan sebenarnya sedang menyiapkan _surprise _untukku!" Siwon berseru, pede tingkat tinggi. "Hahahaha! Ya, pasti begitu! Ahhhh, _Baby_, memangnya kau saja yang bisa bikin _surprise_? Aku juga bisa!"

Baru saja mendapat ide memberi kejutan untuk Kyuhyun, pintu ruangan Siwon diketuk.

"Masuk!"

"Selamat siang Choi-_sajang_," seorang pria berbadan besar dan berkemeja abu-abu memasuki ruangan. "Saya ke sini untuk mengambil berkas yang sudah anda tandatangani."

"Oh, iya, ini. Sudah selesai semuanya," sahut Siwon sambil memberikan setumpuk map yang tadi. "Oh, ya, Shindong, kau akan keluar untuk makan siang?"

Shindong mengangguk. "Iya, _Sajang-nim_. A-ada apa ya?"

"Tolong kau sekalian ke toko ini ya," Siwon berkata sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama, "bilang aku pesan….."

Shindong hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Tetapi kemudian ia bisa mengerjakan tugas tambahan itu dengan senang hati karena Siwon berkata akan memberinya tambahan waktu istirahat makan siang.

-TheChois-

**Kyuhyun's Office**

Ryeowook berjalan sambil mengarahkan dua orang pria berseragam dan bertopi untuk membawa kiriman istimewa dari Choi Siwon.

"Iya, ke sini, belok kanan, awas, yak!" Mereka tiba di depan pintu ruangan manajer.

_Tok tok!_

"Pak Choi! Ada kiriman untuk Anda! Pak Choi Kyuhyun!" panggil Ryeowook.

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun mempersilakan Ryeowook untuk masuk. Ryeowook mengucap permisi sambil membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun sontak berdiri dari kursinya melihat karangan bunga super besar dan spektakuler dimasukkan—sedikit paksa—ke dalam ruangannya. Dua pria tadi adalah pegawai dari toko bunga langganan Siwon. Shindong pergi ke sana memesan karangan bunga spesial untuk istri bosnya. Pesanan itu diselesaikan secara profesional dalam waktu 15 menit saja dan dengan harga sangat mahal tentunya.

"_Yah! _Apa-apaan ini?" seru Kyuhyun kaget. Ruangan manajer itu cukup besar, tetapi langsung penuh sesak akibat karangan bunga itu.

"Kiriman dari Tuan Choi Siwon!" ujar salah satu pegawai toko bunga. Ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menandatangani tanda terimanya. Setelah itu kedua pegawai itu pamit pergi dari sana dan berterima kasih pada Ryeowook.

"Romantis sekali suami Anda, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ujar Ryeowook terkagum-kagum melihat karangan bunga tersebut, "meskipun MEREPOTKAN membawanya ke dalam sini," Ryeowook mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada tajam.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Karangan bunga yang terdiri dari entah berapa macam bunga itu memang indah sekali—ia tidak mengelak. Tulisannya juga tidak kalah membuat orang yang membacanya berbunga-bunga: _YOU WERE BORN TO BE LOVED_ dibingkai mawar merah yang dirangkai menjadi bentuk hati. Tapi….

"_Aigooo_," Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudah, terima kasih Ryeowook."

"Baik, saya permisi," pamit Ryeowook. Ia keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun disambut para karyawan penasaran—Yesung dan Sungmin. Mereka menanyakan karangan bunga apa itu tadi.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menelepon Siwon, tetapi ponselnya berdering lebih dulu.

"_Babyyy! Kau sudah terima karangan bunganya?"_ tanya Siwon, si penelepon.

"Sudah," jawab Kyuhyun padat, singkat, dan jelas.

"_Lhooo kenapa nadanya begitu, My Baby?"_ tanya Siwon sedih, "_kau nggak suka ya?"_

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lagi. "Bukan begitu. Ini bagus sekali. Dan besar sekali."

Siwon bersorak. "_Jadiii, kau suka kan Baby?"_ tanyanya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Ya, ya aku suka. Ya sudah, kembali bekerja!"

"_Selamat bekerja Kyuhyun-ah,"_ sahut Siwon. Ia baru akan memberikan _sound effect_ ciuman tetapi Kyuhyun sudah keburu memutus teleponnya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya memeriksa dokumen-dokumen dan juga membuat laporan kinerja karyawan perusahaan. Beberapa kali ia menerima tamu di dalam kantor dan beberapa kali juga ia harus keluar-masuk.

Sebanyak itu pulalah karangan bunga di ruangannya menghalangi jalan.

"_AISH_! Karangan bunga ini besar sekali!" Kyuhyun mulai frustasi. "Aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas! Ruanganku jadi sempit!"

Dengan wajah _grumpy_, Kyuhyun menyuruh Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk mengeluarkan karangan bunga itu dari ruangannya.

"Lalu, mau ditaruh dimana, Pak?" tanya Yesung.

"Terserah. Pokoknya di luar. Jangan di ruanganku!" tukas Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu ruangannya, membiarkan Yesung dan Ryeowook kebingungan.

Karangan bunga _You were born to be loved_ itu akhirnya disandarkan mepet dengan dinding ruang karyawan. Sekarang para karyawan yang mengeluh tidak leluasa bergerak.

-TheChois-

**Siwon's office**

Pintu ruang CEO diketuk. Shindong masuk sambil memberi salam. Siwon menyambutnya dengan sumringah.

"Kerja bagus, Shindong," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat _dimple_nya terlihat jelas.

Shindong terlihat sungkan dan ragu. "_A-ani, Sajang-nim_, saya senang bisa membantu, t-tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Siwon, masih tersenyum.

"Yah, seperti yang Anda tugaskan pada saya untuk memata-matai kantor Nyonya Choi, bunganya memang sudah diterima dan dipajang di ruangan Nyonya, tapi—" Shindong berdehem, "—Nyonya lalu mengeluh kalau ruangannya jadi sempit dan akhirnya karangan bunga itu ia keluarkan dari ruangannya."

Senyum Siwon terbang entah ke mana.

"Lalu?"

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, _Sajang-nim_," Shindong tidak tega menatap wajah sedih bosnya sehingga ia hanya memandang karpet di lantai, "tadi juga ada orang dari perusahaan lain yang datang mengunjungi Nyonya, dan—"

"Siapa?" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka bernama Yunho dan Changmin," lanjut Shindong, "mereka mengajak Nyonya makan siang. Mereka pergi bertiga ke salah satu restoran dan saya mengikuti ke sana…."

-TheChois-

**Samwon Garden Restaurant**

Choi Kyuhyun yang hari itu memakai jas biru gelap terlihat sangat senang. Dua orang sahabatnya yang bekerja di perusahaan lain datang mengunjunginya. Kebetulan perusahaan mereka memang meminta jasa dari perusahaan _financial_ tempat Kyuhyun bekerja dan mereka juga sudah jarang bertemu. Kesempatan ini mereka manfaatkan untuk reuni kecil-kecilan.

Siang ini mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Samwon Garden Restaurant, sebuah restoran yang sangat besar dan bernuansa tradisional Korea. Sesuai dengan namanya, restoran ini dipenuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman asri dan cantik.

"Senang sekali bisa menemuimu siang ini, Kyuhyun," ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku juga senang luar biasa," kata Yunho, "kau cocok sekali memakai jas itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Ahahaha bisa saja. Aku juga senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Melihat Kyuhyun tersipu mendengar pujian Yunho, Changmin tidak mau kalah. "Kemejamu bagus sekali, Kyu! Waaah pasti mahal ya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Hahahaha tidak, kau bisa saja Changmin," ujarnya.

Yunho melirik Changmin sebal. Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Oh iya, siang ini biar aku saja yang traktir," kata Yunho kemudian.

Kyuhyun terkejut. "Eh, jangan! Aku bisa bayar sendiri, lagipula dalam rangka apa kok pakai traktiran segala," ujar Kyuhyun sungkan. Mereka kan sudah bekerja dan punya penghasilan masing-masing, Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak jika harus dibayari.

"Lho, nggak apa Kyuhyun, sekali-kali," bujuk Yunho.

"Kyuhyun tidak mau kau traktir. Kalau begitu aku saja yang traktir, ya!" seru Changmin. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun ketika Yunho meliriknya sebal.

"Hei kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kalau untuk Kyuhyun, biar aku yang traktir," kata Yunho lagi.

"Tidak, tentu aku yang akan mentraktirmu, Kyu!" sahut Changmin.

Kyuhyun kebingungan melihat mereka berdua memperdebatkan hal itu. '_Teman-temanku ini kenapa sih,'_ batinnya.

-TheChois-

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" Siwon mulai emosi dan Shindong mulai panik.

"Emm, kedua pria itu bersikeras ingin mentraktir Nyonya sehingga Nyonya tidak jadi membayar. Lalu mereka juga… emm… mungkin… terus berkata-kata manis pada Nyonya hingga Nyonya tidak berhenti tersenyum…."

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Ia membayangkan istrinya yang paling manis sedunia sedang dirayu oleh dua orang pria. _Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mereka merayu Baby-ku seperti apa? Apa mereka sampai berani menyentuh Baby-ku? _

_MEREKA CARI MATI_.

"Ugh!" Siwon menggeram, bergerak mundur, lalu berdiri dari kursi empuknya dengan marah hingga mejanya berguncang dan beberapa benda berjatuhan. Shindong rasanya sudah mau kabur saja.

"Baiklah, Shindong. Kau boleh keluar. Terima kasih," kata Siwon kemudian. Shindong langsung mengucapkan permisi dan keluar dengan terburu-buru. Bosnya yang sedang marah (apalagi gara-gara istri) bukanlah tandingannya!

Siwon berputar-putar di ruangannya, bertanya-tanya mengapa rencananya untuk membuat hari _anniversary_ mereka seperti tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun.

_Apakah Kyuhyun lupa?_

Siwon cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang _bad mood_. Mungkin dia sedang PMS. Eh tapi _Baby_ku kan laki-laki," Siwon menyelesaikan putaran kesepuluhnya mengitari ruangan, "dia pasti ingat. Mungkin selain menyiapkan kejutan, dia juga mengerjaiku dengan pura-pura jahat seperti ini. YA, BENAR!" Siwon berseru dan kembali semangat dalam waktu singkat. Otaknya langsung mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Baiklah, strategi terakhir membuat _our wedding anniversary_ yang _memorable_! Tunggulah Kyu!" Siwon bersorak di dalam ruangannya.

-TheChois-

**Dining at Le Monsieur **

Siwon ingin membuat rencana terakhirnya ini menjadi yang terbaik. Dan mungkin Kyuhyun juga akan memberikan hadiah kejutan untuk hari jadi mereka. Tidak tanggung-tanggung CEO tampan dan kaya ini mengajak istrinya ke salah satu cabang restoran Prancis yang terkenal paling mahal se-seantero Seoul.

Tempat yang bernuansa Eropa klasik dengan kandelier besar nan elegan di tengah ruangan, juga lukisan malaikat-malaikat yang terpampang di langit-langit restoran membuat aura romantis makin terasa. Tidak lupa seorang pianis memainkan lagu klasik bertemakan cinta. Tentunya seluruh restoran juga sudah di-_booking_ oleh Siwon.

Siwon senyam-senyum sambil melihat wajah bingung istrinya. Ia benar-benar _excited_.

"Choi Siwon berhentilah senyam-senyum seperti itu, kau membuatku takut," Kyuhyun berkata sambil melihat sekeliling, "aku benar-benar kaget kau bawa ke tempat seperti ini."

"Kau kaget? Kau kaget, Kyu?" Siwon semakin senang, "kau senang?"

Wajah _grumpy_ Kyuhyun perlahan melunak. "Yaa, aku senang sekali. Sudah lama kita nggak makan berdua."

Siwon segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ia letakkan di atas meja bertaplak putih itu. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, _Baby_. Selama ini kita sibuk bekerja dan di rumah juga ada anak-anak. Meskipun mereka sudah besar, tetapi kadang-kadang mereka juga masih manja. Kita jadi jarang punya waktu berdua."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Iya. Uhmm, Wonnie, aku sudah lapar. Kita pesan makanan sekarang ya?" Pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah super imut. Siwon menahan diri untuk tidak naik ke atas meja lalu menciumnya.

"Oh, tentu! Tentu _Baby_!" Siwon memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta daftar menu. "Kau mau makan apa? Minum apa? Pesan saja semua yang kau inginkan, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Ah, kau ini. Kau bicara seakan-akan aku ini rakus." Kyuhyun membuka daftar menu, membacanya sekilas, lalu berkata pada pelayan, "Saya pesan ini ini ini dan ini ya."

Siwon hanya nyengir. Sudah terbayang di benaknya bagaimana ia menyuapi Kyuhyun berbagai makanan itu.

"Tuh kan kau senyum-senyum lagi. Aku bisa makan sendiri, tidak perlu disuapi," tegur Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda, membaca pikiran Siwon. Setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa.

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Malam itu Siwon sudah berkata pada anak-anaknya kalau mereka akan makan di luar. Jadilah Suho dan Minho mencari restoran _fast food_ terdekat dari rumah untuk makan berdua.

"Enak kan? Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon dengan sepiring makanan di depannya, sementara Kyuhyun... Empat piring.

"Hmmm," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

Siwon tertawa kecil. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk menuangkan _wine_ di gelas mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. _Wine_ favoritnya!

"Bersulang," kata Siwon sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Suara dentingan gelas terdengar.

"Uhmm Kyuuuu," Siwon memanggil, "apa tidak ada harapan-harapan atau sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Harapan apa?" Kyuhyun melahap potongan daging di piringnya.

"Yah... Kau... Tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" Akhirnya Siwon bertanya. Tatapannya penuh harap.

Kyuhyun... Kau ingat kan?

"Hari... Kamis kan? Kenapa?"

Siwon terhenyak. Kyuhyun lanjut memakan makanannya.

"Kau sungguh... Tidak ingat?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan alis. "Ada apa sih? Kau memang agak aneh hari ini. Pagi-pagi membuatkan sarapan, siang mengirim karangan bunga, lalu malam ini mengajak makan malam di restoran. Aku tidak mengerti."

Siwon mengerjapkan mata, masih tidak percaya. "Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku kan?"

"Menjahili apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sewot. "Justru sepertinya kau yang menjahiliku. Kau mengirimkan anak buahmu untuk memata-mataiku kan? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu ya."

Siwon hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Changmin dan Yunho itu sahabatku, tidak lebih. Kau ini selalu cemburu," omel Kyuhyun.

Selera makan Siwon mendadak hilang. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya, menyisakan makanan yang masih ada separuh.

Kyuhyun lupa. Dan sekarang ia mengomel.

Siwon benar-benar kecewa. Ia sampai bingung harus berkata apa. Ia biarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan makan lalu Siwon bayar semuanya. Setelah itu mereka langsung masuk ke mobil untuk pulang. Siwon diam seribu bahasa.

Mereka sampai di rumah. Siwon memasukkan mobil ke garasi dan saat itulah Kyuhyun baru bertanya, "Kau ini kenapa diam saja?"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia turun, menutup pintu, lalu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Siwon biasanya membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ditambah lagi Siwon benar-benar tidak bicara apa-apa padanya.

Kesal, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan cepat menyusul Siwon.

"Siwon! Siwonnie! _Yah_!" panggilnya. Siwon terus saja berjalan melewati ruang keluarga lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun terhenti di ruang dengan TV menyala itu. Suho dan Minho yang sedang main _playstation _terkejut melihat peristiwa tadi. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "_Aish_, ada apa dengannya?"

"Oh iya. _Umma_!" Suho menekan pause dan turun dari sofa menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke-17!" ucap Suho riang.

Minho ikut menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil berseru, "Oh iya hari ini kan tanggal 13 Oktober! Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, _Umma_!"

"_Appa_ juga! Eh, _Appa_ kok langsung masuk kamar?" Suho kebingungan.

"Mungkin _Appa_ capek. Kita ucapkan besok pagi saja _Hyung_," saran Minho.

"Hmm baiklah. Sekalian kita belikan kado yuk," usul Suho. Minho mengangguk. "Iya, setuju!"

Kakak-beradik itu lalu sadar kalau ibu mereka hanya diam saja.

"_Umma_?" Suho mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_? Kok ngelamun?" Tanya Minho.

Kyuhyun tersadar. "A-apa? E-eh, iya. Terima kasih anak-anak atas ucapannya," ia tersenyum pada Suho dan Minho lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun menemukan suaminya sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut ditarik hingga menutupi kepala.

Siwon ngambek.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi tempat tidur, di dekat Siwon, dan menarik selimutnya perlahan hingga kepala suaminya terlihat. Siwon tidak tidur namun hanya menatap tembok yang agak jauh di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia sangat kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Sudah ia usahakan semuanya hari ini untuk membahagiakan sang istri, tapi Kyuhyun malah melupakan hari seperti ini.

"Wonnie," panggil Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengelus pipi Siwon. Wajahnya sangat menyesal. Tapi Siwon tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie," Kyuhyun memanggil lagi, lalu menghela napas. "Maafkan aku..."

Siwon masih tidak mau melihatnya.

"Siwonnie, tolong lihat ke sini," pinta Kyuhyun, "aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku... Maaf sudah melupakan _anniversary_ kita..."

Siwon makin cemberut.

"Terima kasih untuk semua kejutan yang kau siapkan hari ini," Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk suaminya agar memaafkannya. "Aku sangat senang, Siwon. Kau memang suami terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku—" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon lagi, "—aku cinta kamu."

Siwon melirik istrinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus saat mengatakan itu. Wajahnya memang menampakkan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

Sang suami akhirnya menyerah. Siwon bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun," ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu kan, bahwa saat kita menikah adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku? Kau tahu kan ketika kau resmi memakai nama Choi Kyuhyun, sebagai istriku, adalah saat yang paling aku tunggu sepanjang hidupku?"

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Siwon mengatakan hal yang makin membuatnya menyesal. Hati Siwon pasti sakit sekali, ia sadar itu.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun—sangat pas dalam genggaman tangannya. "13 Oktober," ucapnya, "hari itulah semua mimpiku jadi kenyataan, Kyu. Aku sangat senang sampai-sampai setiap hari aku selalu dikagetkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjadi istriku! Seseorang yang sangat kucintai sudah menjadi istriku."

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap jemarinya yang bertaut dengan milik Siwon. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Juga kenyataan bahwa kau adalah ibu dari anak-anakku," Siwon berkata dengan lembut, "aku sangat bahagia Kyu."

13 Oktober... Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan sejarah penting dalam hidup mereka?

Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon dan memeluk suaminya kuat-kuat. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Siwon.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih, "aku benar-benar menyesal..."

Siwon tersenyum dan balas memeluk erat istrinya. "Tentu saja kumaafkan, Kyu... Kalau tidak, wajah siapa lagi yang akan kupandangi setiap bangun tidur? Aku hanya ingin memandangimu," ujarnya. Kyuhyun semakin sedih. Siwon sangat mencintainya dan Kyuhyun malah melukai hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Siwon, "Saranghae."

Siwon tersenyum senang. Ia menoleh dan langsung mencium bibir istrinya. Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama sampai Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Saranghae, Kyu," ucap Siwon, mulai merasakan debaran aneh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah dan tersenyum malu.

"Tapi Kyu, maafkan aku ya, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, jadi kau tetap harus dihukum," kata Siwon sambil turun dari tempat tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar.

"_Mwo_?"

Siwon menjatuhkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tidur dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja yang ada di dekat situ. Kyuhyun memandang benda bergemerincing itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Wonnie... Kau tidak serius kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap, tapi senyum aneh Siwon mengenyahkan harapannya.

"Waktunya hukuman, _Baby_ Kyu," ucap Siwon sambil memainkan borgol perak di tangannya.

-TheChois-

Suho dan Minho sudah selesai bermain dengan _playstation_ mereka. Kakak-beradik itu naik ke lantai dua untuk tidur.

"_Hyung, Hyung_," panggil Minho sambil merangkul bahu Suho, setibanya mereka di lantai atas.

"Apa?"

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan _Appa_ dan _Umma_ di kamar ya?" Minho nyengir.

Suho menautkan alis. "Mmm, maksudmu?"

Minho mendekat ke telinga kakaknya dan berbisik, "Yaa ini kan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, _Hyung_... Pasti mereka merayakannya kaaan?"

Suho akhirnya paham apa maksud Minho. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Hus! Bicara apa kau ini?" ia menarik Minho dan membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu. "Sudah malam, tidur sana!" didorongnya Minho pelan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hahahahaha iya _Hyung_, selamat tidur," kata Minho sambil cekikikan melihat ekspresi malu kakaknya.

"Selamat tidur," sahut Suho sambil merengut karena ditertawai oleh adiknya.

-End-

* * *

**Thank you for reading, see you in Episode 5!**

**We are looking forward for your review, thank you!**


	5. Episode 5: Like Father Like Sons

**annyeooong~**

**we are so sorry for the very late update ^^ many school assignments and exams so, yeah... ^^**

**but finally we can present this chapter for you :D thanks for the reviews we are so happy xD**

**hope you like this episode!**

* * *

**-The Chois-**

**Written by: wonkyumafias**

**Cast: Siwon and Kyuhyun SJ | Minho SHINee | Suho EXO**

**Pairs: WonKyu | 2min | Sudo**

**Annyeong! We are the Choi Family!**

**Family members:**

-**Choi Siwon (37) **: Kepala keluarga Choi. Pengusaha kaya yang tampan dan profesional, _gentleman _yang pandai memperlakukan wanita.

-**Choi Kyuhyun (35) **: Istri dari Choi Siwon, ibu dari Choi Junmyeon (Suho) dan Choi Minho. Seorang manajer di sebuah kantor _financial_. Meskipun sikapnya _grumpy_, ia sangat sayang dan bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga dan membina kedua anaknya.

-**Choi Junmyeon (17) **: anak sulung keluarga Choi. _Nickname: _Suho. Wajah dan senyum bak malaikat, juga sifat baik hati yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

-**Choi Minho (16) **: anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Atletik, postur tinggi, tegap, dan memiliki wajah manis—_model-ish_ seperti ayah dan ibunya. Pandai memperlakukan wanita dan sangat sayang pada kedua orang tuanya.

**And now… welcome to our lovely family's daily life….**

* * *

**EPISODE 5:**

**Like Father, Like Sons**

Seluruh keluarga berkumpul di ruang TV untuk memakan pizza yang dipesan Kyuhyun hari ini. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meminta pizza ketika Siwon baru pulang dari kantor dan sang suami—melihat istrinya melakukan _aegyo_—tentu saja tidak bisa menolak.

"_Appa_," Suho mengambil satu iris pizza setelah mencuci tangannya di wastafel, "_Appa _yakin ini nggak kebanyakan?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun. Ia memesan tiga _pan_ pizza ukuran jumbo dan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang memakan irisan keempat. "Tentu tidak, Junmyeon."

Suho tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika Minho juga cekikikan melihat bagaimana ibunya makan dengan sangat lahap. Suho duduk di sebelah adiknya dan ikut menonton televisi, sebuah acara _reality show_ favorit mereka.

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini kebanyakan, Junmyeonnie-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun disela kunyahannya. Suho terkejut, takut menyinggung ibunya.

"Oh, nggak kok _Umma_," jawab Suho tenang, "nggak pa-pa."

"Itu karena aku, Junmyeon, dan Minho makan secukupnya saja," Siwon tersenyum, memperlihatkan _dimple_-nya yang manis, "hari ini kau terlihat lapar sekali, _Baby_," ucapnya penuh sayang.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah tersinggung. Ia mengambil seiris pizza lagi dan memasang wajah jutek. "Maksudmu apa? Aku rakus?"

Siwon melotot. "_What?_ Aku nggak bilang begitu, Kyu!"

Suho dan Minho saling melirik. Minho berbisik, "_Umma_ kenapa ya _Hyung_? PMS?"

Suho menjawab, "Tentu saja nggak. _Umma_ kan laki-laki."

Minho, entah kenapa, terkejut. "Aku lupa _Hyung_, karena _Umma_ terlalu cantik."

Suho tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak, tapi ia gemas juga melihat adiknya yang kadang-kadang bertingkah seperti ini. "Minho, Minho," ucap Suho geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Hyung _juga kadang-kadang cantik."

Suho terbatuk. "Ap—apa?"

"Tentu saja mereka mirip aku, Siwon! Mereka itu anak-anakku," seru Kyuhyun, membuyarkan percakapan rahasia Suho dan Minho yang sudah mulai mengalami pembelokan topik.

"Mereka mirip aku juga, Kyu," kata Siwon, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk, "mereka kan anak kita!"

"Tapi mereka lebih mirip aku! Mereka nggak menyebalkan sepertimu, Siwon!" Kyuhyun berseru lagi, mengunyah dengan cepat karena emosi. Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut, Suho dan Minho hanya meneruskan makan mereka karena sudah terbiasa.

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun mengecek kulkas di dapur sore itu, menemukan kalau stok cemilannya sudah mulai habis. Ia berharap salah seorang dari pacar anak-anaknya akan datang membawa kue. Tetapi Suho dan Minho pulang tanpa mengajak Kyungsoo ataupun Taemin.

"_Umma,_ kami pulang," Suho dan Minho memberi salam dengan kompak.

"Selamat datang," sahut Kyuhyun, berjalan ke pintu depan untuk menyambut kedua putranya dan memberikan ciuman di pipi mereka. _Aww, mereka memang manis dan tampan sekaligus seperti aku_, batin Kyuhyun pede.

"Kalian nggak bersama Kyungsoo atau Taemin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tengah.

Suho dan Minho saling melirik. "Nggak. Tumben _Umma_ bertanya?" tanya Suho.

Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Kalau ada Kyungsoo, dia pasti bisa membuatkan sesuatu untuk dia makan. Kalau ada Taemin—yah—setidaknya ia akan membawakan sesuatu entah itu kue atau makanan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, _Umma_ kan perhatian dengan kalian berdua," Kyuhyun tersenyum, "sekarang kalian mandi dan berpakaian ya. Antar _Umma_ belanja ke supermarket."

"Yay!" Minho bersorak, cepat-cepat menaiki tangga sambil melucuti seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan supaya ia bisa langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. "Ke supermarket pakai Audi baru!"

Suho mengikuti adiknya ke lantai dua dengan tenang. Ia memungut dasi Minho yang jatuh di lantai dan menegur adiknya untuk tidak sembarangan seperti itu. Padahal Suho sendiri juga hobi sekali _menebar_ pakaian kotornya di lantai kamar.

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun memakai kaus lengan panjang dan jins sore itu, lalu menunggu kedua anakny di ruang tengah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Sudah siap? Ayo berangkat," ajak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri. Ia kaget ketika melihat Suho dan Minho yang berdiri mengapitnya seperti bodyguard.

Mereka berdandan persis seperti ayahnya. Polo shirt, jins, dan hairstyle a la Siwon.

"Kita cuma mau ke supermarket, anak-anak," kata Kyuhyun yang merasa gugup ketika mereka berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Memang iya, _Umma_," jawab Minho santai. Suho masuk ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan Audi mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik Minho sekali lagi, lalu Suho yang keluar sambil menyetir. Sejak kapan kedua putranya setampan ini?

Mereka manis seperti Kyuhyun sejak lahir, tentu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun mulai sadar kalau kedua anaknya juga tumbuh dewasa.

Kyuhyun naik ke kursi depan dan Minho di belakang. Mereka bertiga berangkat ke supermarket.

-TheChois-

Hari itu supermarket tidak seberapa ramai, karena bukan akhir pekan. Kyuhyun memilih-milih cemilan mana yang ingin ia beli sementara Suho membuat sebuah daftar belanjaan. Ia mencatat apa saja yang sudah habis di rumah—mulai dari bahan makanan hingga benda-benda macam pembersih lantai dan perlengkapan mandi.

Kyuhyun sadar betul selama mereka berkeliling, banyak orang memerhatikan kedua anaknya. Mungkin Suho terlalu bersinar dan Minho terlalu berkharisma. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan pengunjung lain, selalu ada saja yang mencuri pandang.

_'Mereka seperti Siwon saja,'_ Kyuhyun berkata dalam hati. Ia tidak pernah lupa, sejak ia dan Siwon belum pacaran hingga menikah dan punya anak, kemanapun ia pergi, selalu ada saja yang mencuri pandang ke arah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengambil dua bungkus besar rumput laut kering dan menggelengkan kepala. _'Ah… aku juga populer kok. Kalau Junmyeon dan Minho populer juga, berarti mereka memang mirip denganku!'_

Minho menatap troli yang didorongnya. Penuh dengan makanan.

"_Hyung_," ia memanggil kakaknya, "hentikan _Umma_! Mau beli berapa banyak lagi _snack_-nya?" ujarnya panik. Suho tertawa kecil, tapi ia mengangguk paham.

"_Umma_," Suho merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, menyadarkannya yang sedang terhisap ke dunia wafer cokelat di salah satu rak, "kurasa cemilannya sudah cukup. Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke bagian lain? Ada barang-barang lain yang harus kita beli."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, terpukau oleh suara, gaya bicara, dan senyum anak sulungnya. "O-oh. Iya, kau benar Junmyeonnie," Kyuhyun menyahut. Ia hanya tersenyum senang ketika Suho menggiringnya keluar dari deretan rak makanan. Caranya berbicara dan menyentuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mirip sekali seperti ayahnya. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun menepis pikiran itu. Bukankah ia sudah menegaskan kalau kedua anaknya mirip dengan dirinya?

Mereka sampai di deretan rak perlengkapan mandi. Suho sudah mencatat apa saja yang mereka butuhkan. Ia ingat merk apa saja dan jenis produk apa saja yang dipakai keluarganya. Kemudian Suho juga pergi ke bagian makanan beku. Ia sedang memilih produk mana yang akan ia beli dan ketika ia sedang mengambil salah satu kemasan kentang goreng beku, seorang gadis di sampingnya juga mengambil kemasan yang sama. Suho terkejut.

Gadis itu menoleh dan meminta maaf. "E-eh, maaf, aku akan ambil yang lainnya," katanya gugup, terkejut dengan sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

Suho menggeleng. "_Ani_¸ ambil saja, aku yang akan ambil kemasan lain. _Ladies first_," kata Suho sambil tersenyum ramah. Kyuhyun tahu senyum itu mirip siapa, dan Kyuhyun juga sudah bisa menebak reaksi seperti apa yang akan ia lihat pada gadis berbaju biru itu.

_Amazed_.

"_K-k-kamsahamnida_," gadis itu mengangguk, tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Suho. "Boleh saya bertanya?"

Suho mengambil kemasan yang lain, memberikannya pada Minho, lalu menoleh tanpa berhenti tersenyum. "Iya?"

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa detik. Membeku. _Pengaruh alat pendingin?_

"Anda malaikat ya?"

Suho terkejut dan tertawa kecil, "Nona, saya—"

"Ya, dia malaikat. Kami duluan ya," potong Minho sambil menggandeng kakaknya pergi sementara tangan satunya mendorong troli. Kyuhyun mengikuti kedua anaknya.

"Minho-_ah,_ kau nggak boleh bersikap begitu itu nggak sopan," tegur Suho.

"Biarkan _Hyung_, aku nggak terima _Hyung_ dilihatin lama-lama seperti itu," Minho berkata, ketus.

'_Junmyeon seperti Siwon saja. Pasti memperlakukan wanita seperti itu. Minho juga sama. Kadang-kadang cemburuan—eh—kenapa Minho harus cemburu dengan kakaknya sendiri?'_ Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menepis pikirannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

-TheChois-

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan di kasir dan menyaksikan kedua putranya membantu seorang kakek memasukkan belanjaan ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun bisa duduk tenang di kursi depan. Tapi ia dan Suho sama-sama terkejut ketika mendengar pintu kursi belakang terbuka.

"Minho-_ah_! Mau kemana?" tanya Suho pada Minho yang keluar dari mobil. Pemuda itu lalu membuka kaca jendelanya dan melihat adiknya menghampiri seorang pria berkaus cokelat.

"Ada apa, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Minho pada pria lain yang lebih tua. Ternyata itu kakek yang tadi ia tolong.

"Aku sedang memundurkan mobilku tadi dan ternyata mobil bapak ini sedang lewat di belakangku…," kakek itu menunjuk bagian depan mobil pria tadi, "dan aku menabrak."

Pria berkaus cokelat itu lalu marah-marah pada si kakek, mengatakan betapa cerobohnya dan bagaimana ia akan memperbaiki mobil kesayangannya itu. Sang kakek hanya bisa terus membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf. Minho sangat kesal melihat bagaimana pria itu masih terus marah-marah, bahkan membentak.

Suho mengawasi adiknya dari jauh. Ia merasakan firasat jelek dan melihat emosi di wajah Minho.

"_Umma, _sepertinya Minho butuh bantuan. _Umma_ tunggu di sini saja ya, jangan kemana-mana," kata Suho sambil turun dari mobil. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit takut mendengar nada bicara Suho yang tegas dan serius. Matanya mengikuti langkah Suho yang menghampiri adiknya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Anda juga hati-hati," kata Minho sedikit emosi. Rasanya ia ingin membanting pria itu ke tanah seperti yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya. "Anda bisa mengklakson dulu kalau memang melihat ada mobil yang akan mundur."

"Mana aku tahu kalau dia akan mundur?" Pria itu berkata, nadanya kasar.

"Berarti Anda terlalu cepat mengendarai mobilnya. Ini parkiran, seharusnya Anda lebih hati-hati," balas Minho. Minho menoleh kebelakang ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ada apa Minho?" tanya Suho lembut. Minho dengan cepat menjelaskan perkaranya. Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ini memang salahku, sudahlah anak-anak," sang kakek berkata dengan penuh penyesalan. Suho memandang kakek itu begitu juga dengan pria tadi dengan tatapan penuh pengertian. Ia berkata pelan pada Minho untuk tidak ikut emosi. Minho mengangguk, memilih menuruti kakaknya.

Suho berhasil menengahi kecelakaan tersebut bahkan menawari untuk memberikan uang ganti rugi pada pria yang mobilnya tertabrak, tapi pria itu menolak. Ia sudah berhasil mengatasi amarahnya melihat bagaimana Suho tersenyum dan berbicara. Begitu pula Minho yang meminta maaf dengan tulus (dan penuh kharisma) padanya, ia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak-bentak kakek yang tidak sengaja menabrak mobilnya. Mereka saling meminta maaf dan berterima kasih.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan itu semua. Ia bangga pada kedua anaknya. Dan ia semakin menyadari betapa mereka mewarisi banyak sifat baik ayahnya.

"_Umma_, maaf menunggu ya," Suho berkata sambil naik ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara Minho menutup pintu belakang. "Maaf _Umma_. Ayo _Hyung_ kita pulang."

Kyuhyun cemberut selama perjalanan pulang, menjahili anak-anaknya dengan berpura-pura kesal dengan dibuat menunggu. Suho dan Minho sibuk merayu ibunya agar mau memaafkan mereka. Saat itu lagi-lagi Kyuhyun sadar kalau kedua anaknya tidak kalah _cheesy_ dari ayah mereka.

Mereka sampai di depan kediaman Choi. Pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis dan Suho langsung memasukkan mobil ke garasi.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani _Umma_ anak-anak," ucap Kyuhyun dengan manis, membuat Suho dan Minho senang.

"Sama-sama _Umma_. Kami senang bisa pergi keluar dengan _Umma_," jawab Minho. Ia dan Suho turun lalu segera mengeluarkan kantung-kantung belanjaan dari bagasi.

"_Umma_ masuk saja, biar kami yang urus ini," kata Suho. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

-TheChois-

Choi Siwon memasuki dapur sambil melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 11 malam. Ia baru saja sampai rumah setelah mengerjakan berbagai urusan di kantor dan kehausan. Pria itu melonggarkan dasinya sambil mengambil gelas untuk minum.

"Wonnie…."

Siwon hampir saja tersedak mendengar namanya dipanggil tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan piama berwarna putih.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa nggak tidur?" tanya Siwon sambil meletakkan gelas di wastafel.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Siwon, lalu merangkul lengannya. Siwon jadi kaget dua kali sekarang.

"Maaf kemarin ribut denganmu hanya gara-gara aku ngotot kalau Junmyeon dan Minho mirip denganku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum malu dan menatap meja makan. "Sekarang aku sadar kalau mereka memang mirip denganmu."

Siwon mengerjapkan mata, bingung. "_Well_, mereka memang anakku kan? Itu wajar," ia berkata, sambil berpikir kenapa Kyuhyun mau susah-susah menunggunya pulang hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini.

_'Jangan-jangan dia minta dibelikan tas baru,'_ batin Siwon curiga.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu menatap Siwon. "Aku ngantuk sekali. Ayo kita tidur."

Siwon melirik istrinya lalu tersenyum jahil. "Nggak sebelum kau beri aku ciuman selamat datang~" godanya. Kyuhyun merengut. Belum sempat ia menolak, Siwon sudah bergerak untuk menciumnya dan—

"Di kulkas masih ada puding cokelat _Hyung_!"

Suara Minho sontak mengagetkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdiri terpaku dengan sangat _awkward_ ketika Minho berjalan ke dapur sambil menggandeng Suho yang sedang menguap.

"Anak-anak! Kenapa kalian nggak tidur?" tanya Siwon, kesal karena sesi romantisnya di dapur buyar.

"Kami tadi sudah tidur _Appa_, terus tiba-tiba aku lapar," kata Minho, melepas tangan Suho dan membuka kulkas. "Tuh kan _Hyung_, pudingnya masih ada."

"Junmyeon?" Kyuhyun bertanya, meminta penjelasan. Suho mengusap wajahnya yang ngantuk dan melengos.

"Minho membangunkanku untuk minta ditemani ke dapur. Dia memaksa dan berkata akan menggendongku ke bawah kalau tidak mau—jadi—yah… aku diseret ke sini," jelas Suho.

Ia lalu melirik ke dalam kulkas yang masih dibuka Minho dan menemukan cokelat.

"Aku jadi ingin makan juga," ucap Suho sambil meminta Minho mengambilkan cokelat berisi _almond_ itu.

Siwon hanya diam ketika Minho duduk di meja makan dengan sepiring puding serta Suho dan Kyuhyun yang memakan cokelat batangan itu berdua.

"Kyu—" Siwon bergumam, "—mereka mirip denganmu."

-END-

* * *

**thank you for reading :DD**

**feel free to review :D**

**see you at episode 6!**

**-wkmafias**


	6. Episode 6: It's Always the Darkest

hello!

sorry for the late update *bow*

this episode is a **special flashback episode**. hope you like it! happy reading!

* * *

**-The Chois-**

**Written by: wonkyumafias**

**Main Casts: Siwon and Kyuhyun SJ | Minho SHINee | Suho EXO**

**Main Pairs: WonKyu | 2min | Sudo**

**EPISODE 6:**

**It's Always the Darkest until Dawn Came**

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan _test pack_ di tangannya ke lantai dengan kesal. Itu yang ketiga, dan hasilnya masih sama.

Ia terduduk lemas bersandar di dinding kamar mandi. Air matanya kembali mengalir, panas rasanya, karena entah sudah keberapa kali ia menangisi hasil dari benda itu.

Kyuhyun tahu seharusnya ia tidak melakukan _itu_. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya—dan ia tahu benar kalau hal seperti ini mungkin terjadi, ini sudah resiko.

Pemuda itu memeluk lututnya dan terisak. _Haruskah ia menyesal?_ Haruskah ia menyesali kebahagiaannya sendiri—ketika pemuda yang satu lagi, kekasihnya, mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik pemuda itu seorang malam itu?

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia menyentuh perutnya, merasakan sebentar lagi bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu tidak akan pernah sama.

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun memakai sweaternya dan berangkat ke kampus pagi itu. Ia harus mengatakannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri, apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak memedulikan kedua mata indahnya yang membengkak karena tidak henti menangis.

Ia tiba di samping seorang pemuda tampan berkemeja kotak-kotak biru yang baru saja menutup loker miliknya.

"Kyuhyun!" pemuda itu berbinar, ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun lalu melepasnya. Senyumnya begitu cerah. "Kemana saja kau? Aku terus meneleponmu tapi kau nggak menjawab. Bahkan kau nggak membalas sms-ku. Hampir saja aku ingin menghampirimu ke rumahmu tapi aku takut kau tidak ada di sana—"

"Siwon," Kyuhyun memotong, matanya menatap mata pemuda itu lekat-lekat, "Siwon—"

"Ya?" Siwon mulai menyadari kenanehan pada diri Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang ia cintai itu begitu berantakan, wajahnya kuyu, dan Siwon jadi panik melihat titik-titik air mata yang mulai terbentuk di mata Kyuhyun. "Kyu? _Baby_? Ada apa?"

"Siwon—" Kyuhyun tercekat, ia belum pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya, "—Siwon—"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berat.

"—aku hamil."

Senyuman Siwon seketika itu pudar. Ia terlihat sangat kaget, Kyuhyun bisa membaca dengan jelas kata _tidak mungkin_ di wajahnya meskipun Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, menunggu reaksi berikutnya. Air matanya benar-benar mengalir sekarang.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala, "Kyuhyun," ia tertawa kecil, "kau bercanda kan? Kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku, ya kan? Jangan jahil Kyu, ini nggak lucu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku serius," ucapnya, "aku sudah mengetesnya beberapa kali dan hasilnya sama. Aku juga awalnya nggak percaya tapi kenyataannya memang seperti ini, tolong katakan apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung," Kyuhyun mengutarakan semua kebimbangan yang ia simpan.

"Nggak, Kyu," Siwon menggeleng lagi, ia berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Kyuhyun. "Nggak mungkin, Kyu. Nggak mungkin."

"Siwon," Kyuhyun mencoba meraih Siwon dengan tangannya tetapi Siwon sudah semakin jauh berjalan hingga ia berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana.

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan seluruh tenaganya. Ia tidak peduli dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menoleh padanya dan melihatnya dengan terheran-heran. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menahan dirinya yang ingin menangis dan berteriak melepas kegelisahannya.

-TheChois-

_Siwon meninggalkanku._

Begitu pikir Kyuhyun ketika ia tidak bisa lagi menghubungi ponsel Siwon. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mencari Siwon ke seluruh penjuru kampus tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya Siwon memang sengaja menghindar.

Seminggu sudah lewat sejak saat itu, kondisi fisik Kyuhyun yang mulai lemah menghalanginya untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi menemui Siwon. Kyuhyun berpegangan di wastafel kamar mandi ketika rasa mual memenuhi perutnya dan ia muntah.

_Morning sickness_. Kyuhyun membuat segelas teh hangat untuk dirinya dan mencari sesuatu untuk ia makan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga kandungannya, karena itu ia harus menjaga kesehatan. Kyuhyun tidak berani menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, ia bertekad menanggung semuanya sendirian. Ia juga mempersiapkan diri hingga nanti seluruh dunia akan tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya, karena ia akan kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku sanggup," bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "aku akan membesarkannya sendirian kalau kau memang nggak menginginkannya, Choi Siwon."

Pemuda itu menangis lagi dan ia berjanji itu adalah terakhir kali ia menitikkan air mata untuk persoalan ini.

-TheChois-

"Pindah ke kos-kosan dekat kampus?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dua minggu sudah lewat, perlahan ia sudah tidak muntah-muntah lagi. Ia mengatakan pada orang tuanya kalau ia sedang masuk angin saja.

Pemuda itu berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin, berakting seakan-akan ia masihlah mahasiswa normal yang menjalani kehidupannya dengan santai.

"Tugas-tugasku semakin banyak dan aku jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kampus, _Appa_," Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada ayahnya. "Karena jarak rumah dengan kampus agak jauh, waktuku jadi habis di jalan. Kalau aku bisa tinggal lebih dekat dengan kampus maka akan lebih hemat waktu."

Ibu Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah putranya dan merangkul bahunya. "Tapi Kyuhyun, kau baru saja sembuh, sekarang sudah mau meninggalkan rumah? Nanti kalau kau sakit lagi siapa yang akan merawatmu?"

"_Umma_ aku sudah besar, aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Aku kan laki-laki, sudah saatnya aku mandiri," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, berusaha meyakinkan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Tapi buat _Umma_ kau masih bayi kesayangan _Umma_," wanita paruh baya itu memeluk anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Kyuhyun merengut.

"_Umma_, aku sudah dewasa," sahutnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tega terus membohongi orang tuanya seperti ini. Ia sengaja pindah ke tempat kos supaya jika perutnya membesar nanti, orang tuanya tidak perlu tahu.

Ayah Kyuhyun menghabiskan tehnya dan akhirnya membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu keinginanmu, _Appa_ setuju-setuju saja. Pokoknya kau janji untuk belajar sebaik mungkin dan jaga kesehatan, oke?"

Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya sudah kering.

"Iya, _Appa_, _Umma_, terima kasih!" Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum dan memeluk ibu serta ayahnya.

Keesokan harinya ia segera menyewa tempat kos dan mengepak semua barang yang ia perlukan. Dari sini, ia akan menghadapi semuanya sendirian.

-TheChois-

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Kyuhyun menyiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang ibu, ia membaca berbagai hal yang ia ingin tahu dari internet. Meskipun ia sedikit malas untuk makan makanan sehat untuk mencukupi kebutuhan nutrisinya—_merepotkan_, tapi ia tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya sendiri dan janin yang dikandungnya.

Siwon benar-benar tidak terlihat, tidak terjangkau olehnya. Hari-hari ia habiskan untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas kuliah, tanpa banyak bersosialisasi. Ia tahu beberapa mahasiswa dari kampusnya juga tinggal di kos-kosan yang sama tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Hari itu ketika sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon di kejauhan. Kyuhyun segera mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke perpustakaan. Ia mengambil satu buku secara acak dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Perih. Hatinya seperti disayat-sayat. Ia sangat mencintai Siwon—tentu saja. Kalau ia tidak mencintainya hingga seperti ini, ia tidak akan mengatakan _iya_ malam itu. Dan hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Beberapa orang masuk ke perpustakaan dan menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak peduli dan pura-pura membaca buku. Ia menurunkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya.

_Maafkan aku karena terus menangis…_

_…aku berjanji akan kuat dan menjagamu…_

_…berjanjilah untuk bertahan bersamaku, untuk bisa berada dalam pelukanku ketika kau lahir nanti…_

_…percayalah, aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk memilikimu._

-TheChois-

**4 months later**

Kyuhyun berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga menuju kamar kosnya. Ia membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan berisi makanan instan dan susu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membeli bahan mentah karena percuma, ia tidak akan bisa memasaknya. Ia takut malah akan meracuni dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia juga tidak bisa makan makanan instan terus-terusan, sehingga seringkali ia pergi ke restoran terdekat yang menyajikan masakan rumah dengan harga tidak terlalu mahal.

Sesekali ia pulang mengunjungi orang tuanya. Sejauh ini mereka belum menyadari kehamilan putranya. Kandungan Kyuhyun memang tidak seberapa besar, tetapi ia yakin bayinya sehat. Berat badan Kyuhyun sendiri naik beberapa kilogram dengan drastis. Ia menutupi perutnya yang membesar dengan terus-terusan memakai baju yang longgar, dua sampai tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran badannya.

"Aaah, aku lelah sekali, kenapa nggak ada lift sih di sini," protesnya. Satu tangga lagi yang harus dia naiki dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

'_Sial ini pasti karena aku terlambat makan siang,'_ rutuknya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kos yang berada tepat di samping pintu kosnya dan perlahan ia merosot ke lantai.

_'Jangan… jangan pingsan… jangan jatuh… aku harus kuat_,' batin Kyuhyun selagi pandangannya mulai kabur dan matanya terpejam.

_KRIEEET_

Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda. Ia terkejut melihat ada orang yang tergeletak di dekat pintunya.

"Astaga!" seru Ryeowook, "hei! bangun! hei! jangan tidur di sini!"

Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan, tetapi tak ada reaksi. Ia segera menelepon ambulans untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Barang belanjaan Kyuhyun ia simpan di kosnya. Sesuatu terjatuh dari kantung itu dan Ryeowook memungutnya.

"Susu… untuk… ibu… hamil… HAH?"

-TheChois-

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sambil melepas stetoskopnya. Ryeowook berdiri dari kursinya di ruang tunggu dan segera bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan dia, Dok?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Aaah, Anda suaminya?"

Ryeowook melotot. "_Mwoya?_"

"Lho, bukan ya?" Dokter itu lalu tertawa kecil sambil duduk di kursinya. Ia mempersilakan Ryeowook duduk kembali. "Maaf, maaf. Jadi Anda siapa?"

"Saya… teman satu kosnya," jawab Ryeowook, "sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?"

"Teman Anda sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya sudah enam bulan. Anda tidak tahu?" Dokter itu bertanya lagi.

Ryeowook _speechless_. Ia menggeleng perlahan karena masih syok.

"Memang dari pakaian yang ia pakai saya sudah mengira kalau ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya," kata Pak Dokter, "begini, ia tadi lemas karena kurang makan dan stres. Ia harus menjaga kondisi tubuhnya sebaik mungkin dengan istirahat dan makan makanan bergizi."

Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Dokter mempersilakannya menemui Kyuhyun di ruang pemeriksaan. Kyuhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Hei," sapa Ryeowook sambil berdiri di samping tempat tidur, "kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sudah, nggak perlu sungkan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. _Aish_, terima kasih sudah membuat hari ini jadi hari paling mengejutkan sepanjang hidupku," tukas Ryeowook pedas.

"Maaf," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dan duduk, Ryeowook membantunya.

"Sekarang begini saja. Aku bukan orang jahat, aku akan membantumu. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus tahu dulu apa masalahmu. Aku Kim Ryeowook," Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri. "Berbulan-bulan kita jadi tetangga tapi kita nggak pernah berinteraksi."

"Aku… sengaja… menutup diri," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. "Karena… anak ini… tidak punya ayah."

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Ah, sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Meskipun masih agak kaget juga. Lalu bagaimana, kau berniat untuk menjadi _single parent_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku berniat untuk melahirkan dan membesarkannya."

"Baiklah," Ryeowook menepukkan kedua tangannya, "semua belanjaanmu ada di kamar kosku. Dokter sudah mengizinkanmu pulang. Setelah ini aku sarankan kau rajin memeriksakan kandunganmu kalau kau memang ingin anakmu itu lahir dengan sehat. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku. Oke?"

"_Kamsahamnida, _Ryeowook-_ssi_," jawab Kyuhyun sopan dengan senyum yang bahagia. Ia bersyukur karena ada Ryeowook, meskipun orang ini sedikit cerewet dan tajam kalau berbicara.

-TheChois-

**2 months later**

Ryeowook melempar beberapa keping CD ke meja makan. Kyuhyun sedang memakan masakan Ryeowook yang ternyata enak sekali. Semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun yang pingsan di depan pintu kos Ryeowook, hidupnya sedikit lebih baik—terutama pada bidang konsumsi sehari-hari. Ryeowook punya hobi memasak dan Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menjadi pencicip setiap resep yang ia coba.

"CD apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menelan makanannya. Kedua pipinya bertambah tembem; lengan dan paha yang membesar, serta kaki yang agak bengkak—anehnya kandungan Kyuhyun termasuk kecil. Ia sudah memeriksakan ke dokter dan dokter bilang bayinya tidak apa-apa.

"CD musik klasik. Aku tergabung di tim paduan suara kampus dan meminjam itu untukmu," jawab Ryeowook, mengambil mangkuk untuk ikut makan malam.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. "Dulu aku juga bergabung dengan tim paduan suara."

"Ya, aku tahu kau. Kau keluar semenjak hamil kan? Semua orang merindukan suaramu yang katanya sih bagus," kata Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Memang iya kok. CD ini… untuk diperdengarkan padanya ya?" Kyuhyun menunjuk perutnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Benar sekali!" pemuda bertubuh kurus itu menyanyikan beberapa not, "musik klasik bagus untuk bayimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "_Kamsahamnida!_"

Ryeowook berhenti mengunyah sesaat. "Gosip kalau kau hamil sudah tersebar di seluruh kampus lho."

"Bukan gosip. Memang kenyataan," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Dan ayah dari bayi itu… benar-benar nggak bisa ditemukan?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan tentang Siwon. Kekasihnya itu sudah benar-benar lenyap dari kampus—banyak yang bilang ia pindah ke Cina atau Amerika atau entah dimana, Kyuhyun nggak tahu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil meminum air di gelasnya. Ryeowook hanya mendesah kecewa dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Sebenarnya bagaimanapun Ryeowook menawarkan bantuan, Kyuhyun tidak akan minta bantuan jika tidak benar-benar perlu. Ia sendiri yang bertekad untuk berjuang, ia nggak mau melibatkan Ryeowook terlalu jauh.

"Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke kosku," kata Ryeowook, "jangan lupa untuk memutar CDnya ya!"

"Iya tentu," jawab Kyuhyun.

-TheChois-

Headphone itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kyuhyun segera mencabutnya dari CD player dan meletakkan semuanya di meja dekat tempat tidur.

"Headphone-nya rusak. Besok akan kubeli yang baru," gumamnya. Ia lalu mengelus perutnya dan berkata, "Tidak usah pakai CD, biar kunyanyikan saja sebuah lagu untukmu, ya?"

Kyuhyun berbaring perlahan. Ia memejamkan mata dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di perutnya, lalu mulai bernyanyi.

Ia merasakan gerakan-gerakan dari bayi itu. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau suka musik? Apa kau akan senang bernyanyi sepertiku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih sekarang. Perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan antara tenang dan bahagia, sekaligus merana dan kesepian. Tapi daripada memikirkan itu, ia lanjut menyanyi.

_Satu bulan lagi… dan kita bisa bertemu… akan seperti apa rupamu nanti? Seperti aku? Atau malah seperti ayahmu?_

_Dengan nama apa aku harus memanggilmu…?_

_"Kyuhyun… Baby…."_

_"Siwon? Siwon! Itu kau?" Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon berbaring di sebelahnya. Tangannya membelai pipi Kyuhyun, juga helaian rambutnya._

_"Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu? Dan aku sangat suka mendengar suaramu yang indah? Bagai mendengar malaikat bernyanyi…."_

_Siwon tersenyum dan Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menyentuh sosok itu. Air matanya mulai tumpah._

_"Siwon…."_

_"Aku rela bayar berapapun demi mendengar suaramu setiap kali aku akan tidur, Kyu," ucap Siwon lagi dengan lembut di telinga Kyuhyun._

_Sedikit lagi saja, tangan Kyuhyun bisa menyentuh wajah tampan Siwon—_

"Siwon!"

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan peluh dan air mata di wajahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia melihat sekeliling dan hanya menemukan cahaya dari lampu tidurnya.

Siwon tidak ada dimanapun di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun hanya memimpikannya. Ia mengatur napas, menarik selimutnya, dan kembali berbaring.

Ia memejamkan mata dan kembali membulatkan tekad. Dibiarkan saja beberapa titik air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

_Aku akan berjuang sendirian. Karena kenyataannya kau nggak ada di sini, Siwon…. Aku tahu aku sanggup._

-TheChois-

_Aku sanggup_.

Kyuhyun terus mengulang kalimat itu di dalam hati ketika ia sedang perjalanan pulang menuju tempat kos dan hujan mengguyurnya. Siapa sangka prakiraan cuaca hari ini meleset. Sejak kuliah usai awan memang sudah mendung. Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli susu dan makanan yang tinggal dipanaskan.

"Padahal tadi kan hanya gerimis kenapa tiba-tiba deras, _aish_," keluhnya sambil mencari tempat berteduh. Ia berdiri di bawah halte dekat tempat kosnya dan berpikir.

"Apa aku nekad saja ya langsung pulang? Toh sudah dekat ini," gumamnya. _Lagipula aku sudah basah kuyup… lebih baik cepat pulang lalu ganti baju dan merebus air untuk mandi air hangat._

Kyuhyun memeluk kantung belanjaannya lalu berjalan secepat mungkin menuju tempat kos. Hujan yang deras dan angin yang bertiup kencang mengganggu pandangannya. Kyuhyun merasa lega ketika akhirnya ia sampai. Basah kuyup, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru tidak mengeringkan kakinya. Sambil berpegangan ia menaiki anak tangga kedua. Kepalanya pusing dan badannya kedinginan. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar merasa stress sejak teringat Siwon kemarin. Pikirannya yang rumit membuat kesehatannya menurun.

_Aku sanggup…._

-TheChois-

Ryeowook mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Lima belas menit yang lalu ia pulang ke tempat kos seusai latihan paduan suara dan menemukan Kyuhyun terkapar di bawa tangga dengan isi belanjaan berserakan. Pemandangan yang mengerikan, Ryeowook sangat panik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat—sangat pucat seakan tidak ada darah mengalir di sana.

Dokter berkata Kyuhyun mengalami pendarahan. Janinnya harus segera diangkat, kalau tidak bisa berbahaya. Baik Kyuhyun dan bayinya bisa meninggal. Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kyuhyun dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Andaikan aku tahu siapa ayah dari anak itu! Akan kucari dia dan kubawa kemari! Dia harus tahu betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun gara-gara ini!" Ryeowook memaki-maki sendiri dengan suara tertahan. "Rasanya ingin kucincang saja pria itu dengan pisau dapur!"

"Permisi."

Ryeowook terkejut karena seseorang menyapanya tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu berdandan rapi, kontras dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, seperti habis berlari.

"Iya?"

"Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_? Temannya Kyuhyun?" laki-laki itu bertanya. Ryeowook mengangguk. Lelaki itu melihat lampu ruang operasi yang menyala, wajahnya memucat.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Lelaki itu menatap Ryeowook dan membungkuk. "Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku.. aku Choi Siwon."

"Choi Siwon?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, masih tidak paham siapa orang ini.

"Iya, aku—" Siwon merasa sangat panik, tidak sanggup membayangkan keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam sana, "—aku ayah dari bayi itu."

Saat itu juga Ryeowook menyesal ia tidak membawa pisau dapur.

-TheChois-

Choi Siwon menangis, ia berdiri di depan sebuah kotak kaca berisi makhluk mungil dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut hitam legam—_snow white_. Hanya saja yang satu ini berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia bertahan hidup dengan selang di hidung dan mulutnya, mengalirkan susu dan membantunya bernapas.

"Paru-parunya belum berfungsi dengan baik karena ia terlahir sebelum waktunya," jelas Dokter dan Siwon mengangguk-angguk di sela isakannya, "untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa berharap organ-organnya akan cepat beradaptasi."

Dokter itu menepuk bahu Siwon yang masih terpaku di depan inkubator dengan air mata bercucuran. "Ibunya masih belum sadar sekarang, segera setelah ia sadar Anda dapat menemuinya di ruang perawatan."

"Terima kasih," ucap Siwon pelan sebelum Dokter itu pergi dari ruangan. Ryeowook masuk dan berdiri di sebelah Siwon. Ia masuk untuk melihat sang bayi.

Ryeowook sangat terharu. Titik-titik air mata terlihat di ujung matanya.

"Kau lihat kulitnya? Dia memang anak Kyuhyun," komentar Ryeowook, tangannya menyentuh kaca inkubator. "Wajahnya… yah, dia memang anakmu juga."

Siwon tidak berkomentar. Ryeowook hanya menghela napas melihat bagaimana Siwon menangis, menyesali segalanya. Menyesal karena ia tidak pernah ada di sisi Kyuhyun selama ini.

"Maaf aku bilang begini, tapi aku tidak suka padamu. Kau tahu alasannya," kata Ryeowook terang-terangan, "tapi melihat bayi ini dan bagaimana Kyuhyun memperjuangkan semua ini, aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Dan kuharap kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

Ryeowook mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang lirih dari Siwon. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku harus pulang. Sekarang pukul 7 malam. Sebentar lagi kurasa orang tua Kyuhyun akan datang ke sini. Waktunya kau mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya," Ryeowook berpamitan. "Aku menunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian—yah—semoga. Aku permisi."

Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari tempat itu dan terhenti di ambang pintu ketika ia mendengar Siwon mengatakan sesuatu—bukan padanya, tapi pada si kecil.

"_Nak—"_

Ryeowook tidak mendengar apapun selain ketulusan.

"—_maafkan Appa…."_

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia tahu ia tidur sangat lama meski ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang ada di mimpinya. Ruangan itu remang-remang dan otak Kyuhyun masih memroses, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sambil melakukannya ia melihat sekeliling—lampu tidur di atasnya, rasa nyeri di perutnya, infus di tangannya… ini rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun akhirnya ingat kalau ia terjatuh dari tangga. Seketika itu juga seluruh tubuhnya diliputi rasa panik. Ia bisa merasakan kalau janinnya tak ada lagi bersama dirinya. Ia mencoba bangun tetapi tubuhnya menolak.

Saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan, ia menemukan sebuah tempat tidur lagi di pojok ruangan. Seseorang tertidur di sana dan ia kenal betul siapa orang itu.

Merasa ini adalah mimpi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya lagi.

-TheChois-

Kyuhyun kembali terbangun, kali ini ruangannya sudah terang. Seseorang sedang membelai-belai kepalanya lembut. Kyuhyun memperjelas pandangannya, mencoba mengenali orang itu.

"Siwon?"

"_Good morning Sunshine_," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar, "syukurlah kau sudah sadar Kyu."

"Jadi… aku masih bermimpi?"

Siwon menarik kursinya mendekat ke tempat tidur. Ia genggam tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak dipasangi jarum infus lebih erat. "Nggak Kyuhyun. Ini aku. Aku ada di sini, kamu nggak sedang bermimpi."

"Choi Siwon, kalau memang kau iseng datang ke mimpiku, kuharap kau pergi saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara gemetar, "aku ingin kau pergi saja. Aku ingin bangun dan mengetahui kondisi anakku. Lebih baik kau pergi saja!"

Hati Siwon serasa disayat-sayat oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia lalu mendekap wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata karena rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun… kumohon… maafkan aku… maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu… aku nggak bermaksud pergi… aku hanya—" Siwon menarik napas dan Kyuhyun juga mulai berlinang air mata, "—aku hanya belum siap Kyu. Waktu kau bilang padaku kau hamil, aku benar-benar kaget. Aku benar-benar belum memikirkan harus bagaimana—keluargamu, keluargaku, dan anak kita nanti… dan masa depanmu… aku sudah menghancurkan masa depanmu, Kyuhyun, _Baby_, maafkan aku…."

"Kita bisa pikirkan itu sama-sama—" isak Kyuhyun, "—asalkan kau jangan tinggalkan aku… tapi kau pergi… kau nggak ada di sana waktu aku harus memperjuangkan anak ini supaya tetap hidup!"

"_Baby, please, _semuanya terlalu cepat, aku baru saja mau mengatakan kalau ayahku memintaku studi jangka pendek di Cina dan sebelum aku sempat memberitahukanmu, ini semua terjadi… dan aku tahu aku salah karena pergi tanpa pamit, maafkan aku Kyuhyun…," jelas Siwon.

"Aku cuma nggak mau kau pergi, _Wonnie!_" Kyuhyun tidak bisa berteriak, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti desisan. "Tapi kau pergi… jadi sekarang lebih baik kau lanjutkanlah perjalananmu karena aku mau bangun—"

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku, ini aku, kau nggak sedang bermimpi, Kyu…." Siwon menatap Kyu lekat-lekat, berusaha meyakinkannya. "_Baby_, ini aku…."

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukannya. Satu kali, dua kali, dan ciuman panjang untuk yang ketiga kali. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa merasakannya sekarang—ini kenyataan.

"_Wonnie, _kau datang? Kau kembali?" tanya Kyuhyun, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Siwon. "Kau ada di sini?"

Siwon mengangguk kuat-kuat, perlahan ia menyeka air mata di wajah Kyuhyun. "Iya, _Baby, _aku di sini. Aku datang untukmu. Aku datang untuk _anak kita_."

Kyuhyun langsung teringat. "Astaga Siwon! Bayiku! Aku terjatuh dari tangga! Astaga—" Kyuhyun mulai menangis lagi, "Siwon, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Sssh, tenanglah Kyuhyunnie," Siwon berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, mengusap dahinya pelan-pelan. "Saat itu kau langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan bayi dalam kandunganmu harus segera diangkat untuk keselamatan kalian berdua. Ia sudah lahir—yah—prematur dan ia laki-laki."

"Laki-laki? Aku melahirkan bayi laki-laki?" tanya Kyuhyun. Secercah harapan tersirat di matanya yang indah.

"Anak kita, ya, dia laki-laki," jawab Siwon.

"Aku ingin melihatnya!" Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan Siwon segera menghalanginya.

"Tenanglah Kyuhyun, tenang," Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun kembali, "akan kupanggilkan dokter untuk mengecek dulu kondisimu. Kalau memang kau cukup kuat, kita akan melihat bayi itu bersama-sama, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Anak itu sudah lahir dan Siwon ada di sini. Hatinya tenang sekarang.

-TheChois-

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dari tempat tidurnya, mendudukkannya dengan hati-hati di atas kursi roda. Siwon mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ruang bayi. Kyuhyun merasa tegang. Ia tidak memedulikan rasa sakit sehabis operasi yang ia rasakan. Kebahagiaannya untuk bisa melihat bayinya mengalahkan rasa sakit itu.

"Kyuhyunnie," Siwon memanggil ketika ia menghentikan kursi roda Kyuhyun di depan inkubator. "Ucapkan halo pada Choi Junmyeon."

"Junmyeon…," Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi, "kau memberinya nama… Junmyeon…?"

Siwon membungkuk dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "Iya."

"_Junmyeonnie…_," panggil Kyuhyun, tersenyum lebar sekaligus menangis, "_Junmyeonnie_…."

"Junmyeonnie ini _Umma_… ini _Umma_," Kyuhyun tercekat dan Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Siwon… dia tampan sekali… dia seperti malaikat… kau lihat? Malaikat kecilku."

"Malaikat kecilku juga, Kyu," Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "Malaikat kecil kita."

Seorang suster datang dan menjelaskan bahwa kondisi bayi Junmyeon meningkat dengan sangat pesat. Organ-organnya mulai berfungsi dengan baik dan jika kondisi ini terus berlanjut, dua atau tiga hari lagi selang bantu pernapasan Junmyeon bisa dilepas. Junmyeon akan dikeluarkan dari inkubator jika seluruh organnya bisa berfungsi sempurna.

-TheChois-

Dua hari kemudian, kondisi Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik, begitu pula Junmyeon. Bayi mungil itu sudah bertambah banyak berat badannya sejak hari pertama ia berada di dalam inkubator.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil," kata suster ketika Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan-lahan ke ruang bayi. "Anda bisa melakukan _kangaroo care_ padanya sekarang."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling menoleh. _Kangaroo care?_

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun ada di sana dan Siwon sudah mengurus semuanya. Ia mewakili Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan keseluruhan cerita, meminta maaf, bahkan meminta restu dari orang tua Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah bisa menerima sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana Junmyeon berjuang untuk hidup—mereka jatuh cinta pada malaikat kecil itu begitu pertama kali melihatnya.

Siwon tahu kedua orang tuanya sendiri tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini dengan mudah. Tetapi untuk saat ini bagi Siwon kondisi Junmyeon adalah yang terpenting.

Kyuhyun berdebar-debar ketika suster mengangkat Junmyeon dari inkubator. _Kangaroo care_, seperti kanguru yang menjaga bayinya di dalam kantung, maka Kyuhyun harus memeluk bayinya di dalam baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. Kontak kulit secara langsung akan membuat Junmyeon tetap hangat. Berat badannya bisa bertambah lagi, tidurnya akan lebih pulas, dan mengurangi stres.

Junmyeon sempat menangis ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan udara di luar. Tetapi ia segera terdiam ketika suster menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan ikatan batin itu ketika ia memeluk Junmyeon yang mungil. Ia mencium dahi Junmyeon untuk yang pertama kali dan Junmyeon terlihat sangat nyaman berada di pelukan ibunya. Ia sesekali menggeliat dan betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan setiap detak jantung Junmyeon yang sangat berharga.

"_Umma_ sayang kamu, Junmyeonnie," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Junmyeon. Siwon memeluk mereka berdua dan juga berbisik pada bayi kecilnya. "_Appa_ juga."

-TheChois-

**5 years later**

"_Ummaaaaa_," Minho berjalan ke dapur sambil memeluk boneka kodok hijau miliknya. "_Ummaaa, _Junmyeon-_hyung_ kenapaaa?"

Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Minho untuk diam karena ia sedang berusaha menelepon Siwon. Pukul 8 malam, hujan deras diluar, dan Junmyeon demam tinggi. Lebih buruk lagi, Siwon tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Junmyeon-_hyung_ sakit, Sayang," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Minho ke kamar Junmyeon. "Kita akan tunggu _Appa_ pulang baru kita bawa _Hyung_ ke dokter, oke?"

Minho mengangguk. Ia mengambil kursi kecil dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Junmyeon.

"_Hyung_ wajahmu pucat sekali, _Hyung _badanmu panas," ucap Minho setelah menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Junmyeon.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas. Tapi ia tidak mau terlihat panik di depan Minho.

"Minho-_ah_, jaga kakakmu di sini ya, _Umma_ akan menunggu _Appa_ pulang di ruang tamu, oke?"

Minho mengangguk. "Iya, _Umma_. Minho akan menjaga _Hyung_," Minho meletakkan boneka kodoknya di dekat Junmyeon. "Froggie juga akan menjaganya."

"Anak pintar," Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Minho. Ia lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu. Siwon seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Ia sangat cemas dan takut.

Terdengar suara mobil memasuki garasi rumah. Kyuhyun segera memeluk Siwon begitu suaminya tiba di depan pintu.

"Kyu? Ada apa? Aduh!" Siwon mengaduh kesakitan ketika Kyuhyun memukul lengannya.

"_YAH! _Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang? Darimana saja? Kenapa kau nggak bisa dihubungi?" omel Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat tangan, meminta _timeout_.

"Aku ada _meeting_ Kyu. Baterai ponselku habis. Ada apa?"

"Junmyeon demam tinggi, _Wonnie_. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengajak Siwon masuk untuk melihat keadaan anak sulung mereka. Terlahir prematur, kondisi kesehatan Junmyeon memang sedikit lebih lemah dari anak lainnya. Berbeda dengan Minho yang tumbuh pesat, pertumbuhan Junmyeon memang sedikit lebih lambat. Maka itulah Junmyeon yang sedang sakit memang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir berlebihan.

Sesaat sebelum Siwon membuka pintu kamar Junmyeon, Kyuhyun memeluk lengannya kuat-kuat.

"_Baby?"_

"Aku juga takut… aku nggak bisa menghubungimu… aku takut… aku takut kau pergi… tanpa pamit… lagi…."

Siwon sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tahu ia salah, mungkin luka itu masih sedikit membekas di hati Kyuhyun, karena itulah Siwon mencoba untuk tidak marah.

Ia mengecup dahi istrinya dan berkata, "Tidak akan, Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu dan anak-anak. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, oke? Aku nggak akan meninggalkan siapapun dan apapun yang sudah kita bangun susah-payah di rumah ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi suaminya. "Iya. Maaf karena aku masih mengingat yang sudah lalu."

Siwon membuka pintu kamar Junmyeon dan disambut pekikan bahagia dari Minho. Ia menyentuh dahi Junmyeon yang panas dan segera menggendongnya.

"Ayo kita bawa Junmyeon ke dokter. Kemarin ia sepertinya terlalu lama bermain _catch ball_ denganku dan terkena cuaca dingin. Kuharap ia hanya flu biasa," kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengajak Minho ikut serta untuk mengantar kakaknya.

Ia tahu masa gelap itu sudah lewat. Ia tahu Siwon tidak akan pergi lagi darinya. Dan ia juga tahu kalau sekarang ia sudah berada dalam cahaya fajar yang terang, hidup bersama keluarganya yang ia cintai.

[The Chois episode 6, the end]

* * *

Hope you like the story! Don't forget to review, your review is our best support! Thank you very much!

See you again soon in next episode!


End file.
